Persona4AfterStory:Episode Yosuke
by Calvin-Xover-No.96
Summary: They have bring peace to Inaba and move to their own ways...but what will happen when the Mid-Night Channel is back again somewhere else?Yosuke Hanamura,as a 3rd grade high school student move to Hikarizaka for a new life,where he found his own journey.Reach Out To The Truth!Again!Yosuke style!CCXXCC
1. Yosuke's New Life

Persona 4 After-Story:Yosuke's Journey

Chapter 1:Yousuke's New Life

The Mysterious Murder Case In Inaba has ended,The Invsetigation Team has broke moved back to his hometown,Rise return to showbiz,Naoto continue her path as detective,Kanji,Yukiko,and Chie are still on Yasogami,for Teddie…I think he now have a happy life,and for me…

Two Month after Yuu Narukami's farewell party.

Yosuke is reading a text messages from his friends,first from Yuu,and then Chie,Yukiko,Kanji,Naoto,and Teddie then put his phone back to his pocket and start listening to his headphone.

"Can't believed I really moved away…"Yosuke thought to was on a train that headed to another city,Yosuke then opened his bags and read a letter from his Dad.

"Yosuke-kun,it seems that Junes will be moved to another city….so we too have to move to the new city,but for you...you will be moved to a city next to it,It is also a small city like Inaba,I'm sure you will love it,you will be staying at my old friends last thing is that you will move to Hikarizaka High School."

Love,Dad

Yosuke then sighed and closed his eyes in excitement and thought"Well,I guess this year will be interesting,besides I might got a girlfriend this time!"

Yosuke start to remember about his past journey,about Persona,Shadows,and everything then closed his eyes and fall to sleep.

When Yosuke closed his eyes,he found himself in a room.A long-nosed man then greeted him"Hello….."

"Who are you?"Yosuke asked back.

"My name is Igor my dear guest…"Igor replied.

"And what do you want from me?"Yosuke asked.

"I could see…that thou will find thyself a new truth lies beyond thou new journey…."Igor explained.

"Speak normally will ya?"Yosuke replied

Igor than grinned and said"All right….PERSONA PERSONA PERSONA PERSONA PERSONA!"as he stick his nose to Yosuke's face

"What are you doing?Get off my face you gay!"Yosuke replied

"SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS!"Igor keep speaking while his nose got closer to Yosuke face

"What the hell!"Yosuke shouted and wakes up in horror.

"Thank God it is only a bad dream…a gayish nightmare….come to think of it,how do he know Persona?"Yosuke thought to himself.

Yosuke then shake his head in frustration and take his then walked through the train's automatic door,because the train already arrived.

"Hikarizaka huh….i guess not too bad for an old-country style town."Yosuke thought to himself while he stared at a billboard above him

Yosuke then leave the train station and walked around the town,he try looking for the house that his father pointed to in the letter.

After 30 minutes of walking,Yosuke stopped in front of a bread store.

"Well,dad really says that his old friends house is here…but a bakery?Man,this is awesome!I think I could get some free bread here!"

Yosuke entered the bread store,and then a woman with red-dish brown hair appeared from inside the bakery.

The woman greeted Yosuke"Welcome to Furukawa Bakery!Can I help you?"

"Yes,I'm looking for….Sanae-san and Akio-san,do you know where they are right now?"Yosuke asked the woman.

"Well,I am Sanae herself and Akio is going out for a while,judging from your looks you are not from around ,are you Yosuke Hanamura-kun?"asked Sanae

"The one and the way,you got some good instincts Sanae-san!"Yosuke answered

Sanae smiled and replied"Thank you,so… should we go to you room now?"

"Sure."Yosuke said in excitement.

Sanae and Yosuke then walked to the 2nd floor and help Yosuke pack his stuff.

"I hope you will like living here!Well,because you will start school tomorrow,why don't you check out the school first?If you're lucky you could meet my daughter."Sanae explained.

"All right,cool.I will be on my way then."Yosuke replied before left the room and walked to his new school.

"Man,Sanae-san is sure sweet….just like Yukiko,without the crazy laugh issues."Yosuke thought to himself while grinned when he saw his new school is not too bad at all.

Yosuke then entered the schoold ,he could hear people gossiping"Hey,is that the new student,he kinda cute?"and"I heared that he is from a big city,his aura is sure different then us."

Yosuke then thought"Hey,I guess I'm already famous here…I guess I could take a break for a while without fighting for the world,murders,and…."

Yosuke shivered when he remembers his days at Yasogami High,especially the part when Chie scream"TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!"and kick him in his crotch.

"Oww,I think I could still felt that one…damn it Chie…."Yosuke thought to himself

Yosuke then keep walking and wandering around until he decided to go to the library to read some books because he is bored.

On the library,he saw a violet-haired girl with two ponytails is sitting all alone

"Wow,she's really cute…."Yosuke thought to himself.

Yosuke then approach her and asked"Hey,why do you skip class?And why are you in a middle of a mountain of books?"

"Because…they said that I don't need to study…so I spent my times with books everyday,books are my good friend…"the girl replied.

"Woah!So you can just skip class!That's so bad!"Yosuke replied in awe.

"Ehh….why it is bad?"the girl asked.

"The bad I mean is something like…cool or awesome,got it?"Yosuke answered.

"Hehe,thanks…"the girl replied.

Yosuke then take a seat and read some magazine while the girl stared at Yosuke.

Yosuke asked"Hey…why do you keep staring at me?"

"Umm sorry,is it wrong?"the girl asked back.

Yosuke sighed and answered"No…I just want to know why."

The girl replied"Well…i want to thanked you for earlier,but...i don't know you name yet…"

"Oh!Sorry,my name is Yosuke Hanamura,I will enter this school tommorow,what's yours?"asked Yosuke.

The girl answered"My name is Kotomi Ichinose,class 3,it is a pleasure to meet you,Yosuke-kun,I guess we are at the same age."

"It is my pleasure too Ichinose-san…"Yosuke replied.

Kotomi then cutted"Please,I prefer you call me Kotomi-chan."

"Okay….nice to meet you again Kotomi-chan!"Yosuke corrected himself.

Kotomi then offered Yosuke a handshake and said"I hope we could get along well,Yosuke-kun.I wished that you will be at the same class as me"

Suddenly a voice ring on Yosuke's head.

I Am Thou Art Thee

Stick Your Hands To Her Hands!

DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

"Shut up damn it!"Yosuke screamed,which make Kotomi to hide behind the bookshelf in fear.

"You're…so scary…so mean…"Kotomi said to Yosuke while shivering.

Yosuke then replied"I-I'm so sorry!I didn't mean that to you!I swear!"

Kotomi then slowly appeared from the bookshelf and do a handshake with Yosuke.

Yosuke and Kotomi then shared smile at each other before Kotomi need to leave for her Physical Education Class.

"She is a really nice girl…and what the hell is that sound?"Yosuke thought to himself as Kotomi leave the room.

Suddenly,a Tarot card appeared in front of Yosuke,the Tarot card broke and summoned a Frog-like Ninja with a red V-scarf.

"What the heck!Jiraiya?How do you appeared here?"said Yosuke.

Jiraiya body then shined and transformed into an unknown Persona,it looks like a doll with golden hair and a turbine on it's torso,its body is coloured golden and had a Harp on it's back

"A new Persona?But…how?Am i crazy or is it real?"asked Yosuke to himself.

Suddenly,a voice rang out from unknown Persona

I have come from the sea of your soul

I am thou,thou are me!

We are happy family!

With a harp for Assault Dive!

And Megido for kill!

I am thou and thou are me!

The unknown Persona then turned into a card with a image of a traveler and the number 0 then disappeared into Yosuke's heart.

"Disgusting...but cool!But why did Jiraiya turned into a doll that sing a freaky song?Oh well,not my problem…"Yosuke thought to himself.

After looking around,Yosuke could not find anything interesting,he can't stop thinking about Kotomi Ichinose.

Yosuke thought"Why the hell i keep thinking about her!I guess i must meet her tommorow at school to find out what the hell is wrong with me...all right,time to leave."

Yosuke then decided to leave the room,but suddenly another voice rang on his head.

Thou who formed a bond.

Shall formed a Social Link

Of The Magician Arcana

You Shall Be Blessed

By The Power Of Your Bonds

With Kotomi Ichinose,A Mysterious,Shy,and Super-genius Girl Who Is Smarter Than You Completely.

A card with number 1 appeared in front of Yosuke and disappeared into his heart,which cause Yosuke to stand in shock.

Yosuke then thought"What the hell is that!Wait…did the annoying creepy voice just said Social Links…."

Yosuke then remember a familiar voice shouted" SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS!"

"Not that gayish nightmare and the creepy long-nosed man again….oh well,time to look around now.I guess I could look for it later…"Yosuke thought to himelf.

"This is ought to be interesting!"Yosuke said to himself before he leave the library.

And then,Yosuke's own journey just begin in Hikarizaka as a new group of threats,friends,family,Social Links await him…Now,a new page will be written in Igor's book.


	2. Captain Ressentiment Choices

Persona 4 After-Story:Yousuke's Journey

Chapter 2:The Captain Ressentiment Choices

After some minutes of walking,Yosuke was getting then decided to go to the cafeteria to get some lunch,but he could get the food only during the school's lunchtime,so he wait for the lunch bell to ring

The lunch bell rings,all the students hurried to the cafeteria and form a ,Yosuke who is already been waiting all the time,get his foods first then the others.

After he take his chocolate bread and soda,Yosuke wanders for a place to seat.

"Damn…this place is crowded"Yosuke thought to himself when he see the crowded cafeteria

"I guess I need to eat somewhere else…."Yosuke said to himself as he take his leave.

Yosuke then wonders throughout the school,he then stopped when he saw an empty classroom.

"All right,I guess I could eat here."Yosuke said to himself.

Yosuke opened the door,he then get startled when he saw there is someone else inside the room.

There was a girl with long black hair that tied with a blue ribbon,and she was doing something with a little knife.

Yosuke then thought"Hey,what is she doing?She could get hurt if she hold the knife like that…"

Just as Yosuke predicted,the girl hurts her fingers with her knife.

"Oww…..i cutted my fingers again…"the girl said to herself as she tried to clean the blood.

As the blood comes out,Yosuke approach the girl and asked her"Hey,are you okay?"

"It hurts…Who are you?"the girl asked back

Instead of answering,Yosuke picked up a handkerchief from his backpack and covered the girl's fingers with girl then blushed at Yosuke,but he did not realized it.

Yosuke sighed and asked"You could get hurt if you're playing with knife,besides what are you doing all alone here with a knife?"

"Fuko is carving here!By the way,who are you?Fuko never see you around here."the girl known as Fuko answered.

"My name is Yosuke Hanamura,I just moved here and will study here as a 3rd grader,what's yours?"Yosuke replied.

"Fuko's name is Fuko Ibuki,Fuko is a 1st grader,nice to meet you Yosuke-senpai!"Fuko introduce herself.

Yosuke then saw at Fuko's table where she is sitting,on the table there was some star-shaped wooden carving.

"Hey,why do you carved all of this wooden stars?"Yosuke asked Fuko.

Fuko cutted"This in no stars!This is a starfish!"

"Starfish?"Yosuke asked in confusion.

"Yes,starfishes are really cute and beautiful!They are all Fuko's great friends!"Fuko explained.

"Okay…but what is your purpose making all of these?"Yosuke replied.

Fuko then explained"Fuko's made this as a gift to everyone,so that everyone…"

"Hey,I don't think starfish is a nice present to give someone to."Yosuke cutted.

"No!Starfish is the cutest thing ever!It is the best present ever!And it is the only thing Fuko could make…."Fuko shouted at Yosuke.

Somehow,Yosuke could feel some loneliness and sorrow from the little cheer Fuko,Yosuke nod and replied"Well,it is not too bad I guess…."

"Yes!Starfish is good!"Fuko said to Yosuke with a warm smile.

Yosuke then asked again"Okay…can you continue with your story?"

"Right,so….Fuko made this starfish as a gift so that everyone could remember and come to Fuko's sister Fuko,Fuko's sister is the most important thing in Fuko's world,so Fuko want to make her happy."Fuko explained.

Yosuke then thought"What a very kind girl…she really want someone important to her to become happy.I…..i wanted to help her!But…how?"

"Well,I guess it is time for Fuko to go back to work!Watch me Yosuke-senpai!"Fuko said to Yosuke with enthusiasism

Fuko then take a wood and slowly carved it,but according to Yosuke's experience in handling knives and kunais,the position of her fingers are wrong and could hurt her hand.

Suddenly,Fuko stopped then ask"Hey,why do you stop?"

"Fuko's fingers….hurt badly…In this rate…Fuko can't make another one….i'm sorry sister…."Fuko replied with a sad tone.

Yosuke could swear that he just saw a tear dropped on Fuko's cheek.

Yosuke who felt sorry for her said"Hey,let me help you out then!"

"Really?But carving woods is adangerous job,Fuko don't want Yosuke-senpai got hurt."Fuko replied

Yosuke but said in confidence"It's allright,besides I'm already skilled in using knives,watch this!"

Yosuke then took the knife and start cutting,as an experienced knives and kunais master,Yosuke could easily create 10 wooden starfish.

"Amazing Yosuke-senpai!"Fuko said in excitement.

Yosuke then give the starfishes to Fuko and said"Here you go,is it good?"

"Good?It is amazing!"Fuko replied.

Yosuke then patted Fuko's head and smiled at the little girl.

"Ohh!I forgot something!"Fuko said to Yosuke.

"What do you forget now?"Yosuke asked Fuko.

Fuko then take something from her pocket and put in into Yosuke's hand.

"Err…what is this?"Yosuke asked.

Fuko answered"This is a wooden starfish necklace,Fuko want Yosuke-senpai to wear it."

"Thanks….but why?I'm only a stranger right?"Yosuke asked in doubt.

"No!Yosuke-senpai is not a stranger,Yosuke-senpai is kind and caring to want Yosuke-senpai to know that this necklace is the proof that Yosuke-senpai is Fuko's best fried."Fuko explained

"Even though we just met?"Yosuke asked again.

"Yes!Even though Yosuke-senpai and Fuko just met."Fuko replied.

"Thanks…"Yosuke said to Fuko as he wears the starfish-shaped necklace.

Yosuke then smiled and thought"Well…I guess I must thanks Yuu that he teach me to become someone like this.I owe you man!"

Suddenly,Fuko stomach then said"Aww….Fuko is hungry now,at this time,Fuko will not get any food…."

Yosuke stare at the chocolate bread he bought,he thought"Hey,I guess I should give it to her,I bet she needed this more than I do."

Yosuke decided to give his bread to said"Hey,you could eat mine if you want to."

"Realli?Is Yosuke-senpai okay with that?"Fuko asked Yosuke

"Sure,you'll need it more than I do."Yosuke replied as he handed Fuko the bread he got

Fuko then stare at the bread she got from Yosuke."What's the matter?"asked Yosuke.

"Fuko wants Yosuke to have half of it!"Fuko replied as she cut the bread in half.

"Well….thanks!Let's eat!"said Yosuke to Fuko as he take the bread Fuko gave to him.

A few minutes later,the two of them already finished eating.

"Thanks for the food!"Fuko said to Yosuke.

Yosuke then stare at Fuko,he feel relieved that the girl's smile returned again.

"Hey…by the way,don't you have class to attend?"asked Yosuke.

"Ahh!Class!Fuko totally forgot!"Fuko replied as she quickly rushed to the door.

Before Fuko got out from the room,she turned to Yosuke and said"Thank you for today!Yosuke-senpai!"

As Fuko leave the room,Yosuke decided to sleep because he doesn't have anything to do until school is out.

Yosuke then put his headphone on and closed his eyes.

When Yosuke opened his eyes,somehow he was inside a familiar there was a blonde woman and Igor.

Igor greeted Yosuke with creepy tone."Helllloooooo…"

"Ah!The creepy old long-nosed gay! What do you want from me!"Yosuke shouted

"First,I'm not a gay,and I've came to give you warning."Igor replied.

"From what?Another Kanji or another Chie?"asked Yosuke.

Igor then explained"No…it is about your destiny,because the end will fall here soon."

"The end?What are you talking about?"Yosuke demands an explanation.

"Yes,the end of evrything in this town,this town will vanished,but you given two choices,fight it and have small chance of victory or you could run away and stay away from this is that simple,everything is now decided by your choice right here,run and leave everything or fight to the end where you could die."Igor explained.

Yosuke then shouted"But I'm not him!I'm not the hero that can saved everyone!I'm not Yuu Narukami!"

But,Igor didn't replied,instead he take out a key from his desk and said"Here's your choice,take this key means you will fight,or leave through the door behind you and run ,remeber there is no turning back."

"This is bullshit!"Yosuke replied as he walked to the door behind him and touch the doorknop.

But,suddenly Yosuke asked Yosuke"What's the problem?Have you make your decision?"

Yosuke suddenly raised his other hand and punch his own face.

"Heh,I guess that what he would do to me if I try to run away from my responsibility…."said Yosuke as he lift his hand from the doorknop.

Yosuke then turned back and approach then take the key Igor gave and said"All right,this is my choice!"

"I wonder…what is the thing that changed your decision?"Igor asked Yosuke.

Yosuke explained"Well…I guess if I ran away,it will haunt me forver,besides I guess he want me to do it…and I want to do it for Kotomi-chan and Fuko-chan too….i will not ran away anymore!For their sakes!"

"Good….now I will began the explanation,take a seat."Igor replied as he takes a chair out of nowhere and put it in front of Yosuke.

Yosuke then sit and listen to what Igor said.

Igor explained"First,the end will fall here soon as we speak and I don't know what is it or when the exact time,But it's somehow connected to the….."

"Yeah I know everything is going to end!But how should I fight it?How should I fight something unknown and ridiculously powerful?"cutted Yosuke.

"Do you remember that you have a Persona?"Igor asked back.

Yosuke then replied"Of course I have a Persona,but what's the connection with it?Persona could only be used to fight Shadows!"

Suddenly a thought rang in Yosuke's mind,Yosuke then asked"Hey…it can't be…the end you talking about…are caused by Shadows?"

"Yes and no."Igor replied.

"What the hell that's supposed to mean?"asked Yosuke.

"Because you wouldn't let me finished explaining"Igor replied with a dark smile.

"Sorry…"Yosuke said to Igor.

"Fine…what I'm going to tell you is that this thing somehow connected with Shadows and the TV there any question?"Igor continue explaining.

"Yes,how do you know there is a connection between all of those things?and everything should have ended when we defeat Izanami in Inaba."asked Yosuke.

Igor answerd"It is true everything is over…in if you asked how do I know?If you come here two months earlier,you could find some mysteryious deaths all over this town,just like in Inaba"

"So…does that means there is another Mid-Night Channel in this town?And I'm the only one who could fight Shadows and solve the mystery?"asked Yosuke.

Igor nodded and replied"Yes,are you up to the task?"

"Cool!I guess now I can be a true Hero!Let's begin then!"Yosuke shouted

"Patience now…is there anything that you want to ask?"asked Igor.

Yosuke then remembers two important thing and asked back"Well…I wonder why Jiraiya transformed into an unknown Persona and there is a bugging voice in my head that said "Social Links!"all over,think you've got a clue?"

Igor explained"Ahh…I guess Orpheus Telos want to aid you in your quest…."

"Orpheus Telos?Is that the Persona's name?"asked Yosuke.

"Yes…and a very unique and strong one indeed…it have the ability to open up infinite possibilities,but this one seems different than the last one…I guess you must find out what it can do by yourself."Igor explained

Yosuke replied"Super….by the way,you still did not explained to me about this creepy voice and Social links all about?"

"Ohh…that is my voice.I'm your guide after all"Igor said to Yosuke.

"Okay…but could you be less creepier,it scares the hell out from me."Yosuke replied.

"And I guess you are wondering about the Social Links right?"asked Igor.

"Yes."Yosuke anwered.

"Social links are the everlasting bonds you create with special person or group to you,and it will be the scale of your powers,the stronger the Social Link the stronger you and your Persona will be."Igor explained.

"Awesome…but,how could I know that I already made a Social Links with someone or some groups?"Yosuke asked.

"Well,it is easy,do you familiar with the card that appeared when you become friends with that Kotomi girl?"Igor asked back.

"Yeah,it's a Magician Arcana,what's the connection?"Yosuke asked again.

"The card represent the Social Link you make with a person,there is twenty-two of them and each card represents each person or group."Igor explained.

"So…that means now I have one Social Links now?Fantastic!That just makes everything easier!"Yosuke shouted.

Igor then grinned and said"Well,our time is up now so…see you next time!"

"Wait-wha!"Yosuke replied as a flash of light shined.

Yosuke then wakes up in the empty classroom,when he waked up,he was holding a key that Igor then put the key in his bag and decided to leave the classroom because the school is almost over.

Suddely,his phone rang as an unknown number was calling him

Yosuke then answered the call"Hello,who is this?"

The person answered"This is Margaret,you know…the bored sounding girl who hang out with Igor because she doesn't have any friends to go to the mall and her sister left her behind with a creepy old man."

"Okay…what's your business?"Yosuke asked Margaret.

"Igor want me to tell you that you should check out the Drama Club,he said that something interesting will happen if you go there as he use some lame Tarot Cards to predict your future,don't forget to check it out after school."Margaret explained as she cut off the line.

The final bell ring,which means school is out,and club activities already began.

Yosuke then closed his phone and leave the room as he been told to check out the Drama Club.

Before he leave,Yosuke thought"Well,I guess things will get interesting from here…watch over me everyone…"

He then leave to check out the Drama Club and the Drama that will happen if he go to the Drama Club Room.


	3. The Fool And All The Drama

Persona 4 After-Story:Yosuke's Journey

Chapter 3:The Fool And All The Drama

"Okay…I guess this is the Drama Club Room,so I think I should enter now."Yosuke thought to himself as he standing in the front of the Drama Club Room.

Yosuke opened the door and get was surprised when he see there is only one person inside the room.

"Oh hi,who are you?I've never seen you before."a girl with brown hair asked Yosuke.

"Hi,my name is Yosuke Hanamura,who are you?"Yosuke asked back.

"My name is Nagisa Furukawa,are you a student here?"Nagisa replied.

Yosuke then thought"Hmm,Furukawa huh…I think I have heard that name before…oh well,I think I will remember it later,besides I'm not an Ace Detective like Naoto."

"Well…I will start here tomorrow,so is this the Drama Club?"Yosuke explained.

"Of course,are you interested in Drama?"Nagisa asked.

Yosuke then answered"Well…not really,but I guess I will take a shot."

"Really?Welcome then!I'm glad that we have another member!"Nagisa replied

Yosuke then asked"We?So there is another member?"

"Yes,there is two of them,they should be here in any…"Nagisa replied.

As Nagisa predicted,the Club Room door opened,two boys then gathered inside.

The first boy asked Nagisa"Hey,who is this guy?A new member?"

Nagisa replied"Yes,this is Hanamura-san,he will start at our school tomorrow."

"Yo,nice to meet you."Yosuke added.

"It's my pleasure,I'm Tomoya Okazaki."the first boy who is known by Okazaki replied.

"Hey big guy!I'm Youhei Sunohara."the other boy said to Yosuke.

The 4 of them then take a seat.

"Well…not bad I guess,but this room is so small,it only have a whiteboard,one table,some chairs and a small tv."Yosuke thought to himself while he looking around the room.

Yosuke then asked the group"Hey,so what should we do now?"

"Well…we're discussing how to get some new members."Tomoya replied.

"Do you have any idea?"Yosuke asked.

"No."the other club members said with a sigh.

"How about we go out and start looking?"Yosuke suggested.

"Yes!That is a good idea Hanamura-san!"Nagisa replied,followed by the other two.

"Let's go now,or the other students will gone home."Tomoya said to the group.

The other group decide to leave the room,but as Yosuke stands up,he accidentally bumped into a chair and fell to the TV next to him.

"Ahh…damn."Yosuke said to himself as his body slowly sucked in to the TV World.

"Kyaaaah!"Nagisa screamed when she saw Yosuke body slowly sucked into the TV.

"Wha-what just happened!"Tomoya shouted in shock

"What the hell!Oi!Okazaki,what should we do?"Sunohara asked Tomoya.

"We should pull him,together…1…2…3!"Tomoya replied as he and Sunohara try to pull Yosuke out from the TV.

But,they didn't managed to pull Yosuke's out,instead they slowly got sucked in too.

"Furukawa-san,give us a hand!"Tomoya shouted to Nagisa.

"Okay….waaah!"Nagisa replied and try to help the other two boys,but she bumped into the chair that fall when Yosuke bumped then accidentally throw herself and the other two to the TV World,along with Yosuke.

"GYAAAAAH!"The three friends shouted as they got into the TV World.

Yosuke wakes up,he found himself in the TV World.

When he looks around,he could find himself in the TV World version of Hikarizaka Private High School

"Well,I guess I'm back…"Yosuke thought to himself.

"Hey…where are we?"a familiar voice asked Yosuke.

"Huh?Nagisa?You are sucked in too?"Yosuke asked the voice who is Nagisa.

"She's not the only one."Tomoya voice replied.

"Man…what just happened…"Sunohara voice added.

Yosuke then turned to his back,he could see Nagisa,Tomoya,and Sunohara are behind him.

Yosuke then sighed and said"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Hey…do you know this place Yosuke?"asked Tomoya.

"Yes…as you can see this is a TV World,another world that could be entered by the TV by touching the screen."Yosuke explained

"Hey…but there is a time when we touch the TV Screen but nothing happened,this is the first time for me."Nagisa explained.

"Well,only some persons with the "potential" could opened it,and I got it from a friend…somehow,you must be sucked in when you tried to pull me up right?"Yosuke asked back.

"Well…I guess I could say that…"Tomoya replied while Nagisa blushed.

"So…we are trapped here?"asked Sunohara.

"No…we just need to find the way out."Yosuke replied.

"O-okay…let's get this done quickly!"Sunohara said to the group while his feet is shaking.

"What is it?Are you scared Sunohara?"asked Tomoya.

"No!That is ridiculous!Let's get going!"Sunohara shouted.

"I think he's right….we should get going before…"Yosuke said unfinished.

"Before what?"asked Tomoya.

"Is it something dangerous?"Nagisa added.

Yosuke then smiled and said"No…it's nothing,let's get going!"as he lead the group through the TV World school.

As he walk,Yosuke thought"There can't be any Shadow in this World…besides when Yuu defeat Izanami,it should end everything right?The TV World should be safe right?But…if what Igor said is true,then these people are in danger…I hope that there will be no Shadow appearing now or it could harm them…"

After a few minutes of walking,Yosuke found a TV with swirly portals on it's screen.

Yosuke then shouted"There's the exit!Let's go!"

"All right,it's time to go home."Tomoya added as the group approach the TV.

But,when the group approach the TV,3 Shadow appeared in front of them.

"Kyaaaah!What is that?"Nagisa screamed when she saw the three of them was like a black sludge with a mask,and the other one looked like a Lion with an iron ball attached to it's tail.

"Tch…why now!They are Shadows,they are the things that live here and kills people who got sucked in."Yosuke explained.

"Kill?"Tomoya asked Yosuke.

Sunohara then express his fear in the most extreme way,he shouted"GUYS!I HAVE TO PEE!"

"Everyone stay back!I've got this!"Yosuke commanded the group.

"Oi Yosuke!Don't get recklesd!"Tomoya replied to Yosuke.

"He's right Hanamura-san!What are you trying to do?"Nagisa asked Yosuke.

Yosuke then smiled and answered"Me?I will make some history right now by kicking their ass!"as he ran to the three Shadow

The battle then begin,the lion Shadow first charge at Yosuke,but Yosuke managed to evade it.

"Too Slow!"Yosuke shouted as he evade the Shadow attacks.

"Be careful!There's two more behind you!"Tomoya replied as the other two Shadows are charging from behind.

"Got it!Thanks!"Yosuke said to Tomoya as he jumped through the air and evade the attacks,which cause the three Shadow to bump on each other and lose balance.

"Wow!You're so cool Hanamura-san!"Nagisa said to Yosuke as she stare at him evading the attacks at once.

"You haven't seen anything yet."Yosuke replied in confidence.

Yosuke then take a step back and said"All right,it's time to get serious."as a card appeared in front of Yosuke.

"I need your help!"Yosuke shouted as he crushed the card with his hands.

Orpheus Telos then appeared in front of Yosuke,which shocked Yosuke's friends.

"What is that?"Nagisa asked Tomoya.

"I don't know…it seems our new member here has some secrets…"Tomoya replied.

"Hell yeah…"Sunohara added.

Yosuke then shouted"Megido!"as Orpheus Telos summoned 3 purple energy ball and shoot it to each Shadows,destroying them completely.

"That's my true power!"Yosuke shouted his victory cry as Orpheus Telos disappeared.

Nagisa,Tomoya,and Sunohara approach Yosuke after the battle.

Nagisa said to Yosuke"Wow!Hanamura-san,you're so strong!"

"Amazing!You're like a superhero!"Sunohara added.

"Hahaha…thanks!"Yosuke replied while rubbing his head.

"By the way…what is that thing that just appeared in front of you?"Tomoya asked Yosuke.

Yosuke then explained"That is my Persona,my other self."

"Other self?"The three friends asked together.

Yosuke then said"I'll explained it to you later,first let's get out from this place,one by one."

"Allright."The three friends replied.

The group then went out from the TV World.

"Okay…so what's your story?"Tomoya asked Yosuke.

Yosuke replied"Allright…take a seat first."

The group then take a seat as Yosuke start explaining.

Yosuke explained about Persona and all about his last adventure in explained about the Mysterious Murder and how he got into the TV World for the first about he accept his Other-self and turned it into a then explained about the Investigation Team and the final battle against a being called Izanami.

"So…back in Inaba,you are a hero that solved murder-cases?"Nagisa asked as Yosuke finished explaining.

"Well…yeah,I guess you could take it as that."Yosuke replied.

"But you said….everything should be over right?So why there is still these things called Shadows doing around here?"asked Sunohara.

"That's what I have been trying to figure out….by any chances,are there some mysterious death in this town before I come?"Yosuke asked the group back.

Tomoya answered"Well…there are some people who dies hanging mysteriously for two months,there already 10 victims,why do you ask?

"Hmm,I think there is someone or something that know about the TV World and start throwing people inside…do you guys have seen anything strange on your TV at midnight?"Yosuke asked.

"No,I have already slept at that time."Tomoya answered.

"Me too,its already past my bed time."Nagisa added.

"Well…I have seen it once…I've seen a man on the TV,I thought it's only a normal TV Show with a bad signal,but everything turned creepy when the person dies 3 days later,and the person dies by hanging on the telephone pole too."Sunohara answered,which cause the group to shouted"EHH!REALLY?"

"Tch…that means everything has begun…again…"Yosuke said to the group.

"So…are you going to investigate this case Hanamura-san?"Nagisa asked Yosuke.

"Yes…besides,I'm the only one who know how to prevent these people from dying…"Yosuke replied.

"Then let me help you!"Nagisa shouted to Yosuke.

"No!This is a dangerous situation,besides without a Persona you're done for!I…"Yosuke replied.

Nagisa but shook her head and cutted"Because it's dangerous,that means you will need someone to look after you right?Besides,I am your friend,and friend should look after each other!"

Yosuke then thought"Ahh…friends….she's right…besides,they might help me solved the case,I guess I could give it a try."

"All right …but!You must not do anything dangerous without me okay!"Yosuke replied.

"Yes!Thank you very much Hanamura-san!I will do my best not to burden you!"Nagisa said to Yosuke.

"Hey,it is dangerous If it's only you two…so I will go along too,you could always need some more extra fighter right?I think I could cover up that spot."Tomoya added.

"Okay…thanks."Yosuke replied.

Sunohara then said"Well…I guess if everyone going,I will go too…besides this will be fun!"

"Then it's decided!The Drama Club now will be The Investigation Club from now on!And our purpose is to solve these mysterious murders case!"Nagisa stated.

"Hahaha…The Investigation Club huh…It is just like back then…"Yosuke thought to himself.

"So….what should we do now Yosuke?"Sunohara asked Yosuke.

"Why do you asked me?"Yosuke asked back.

"Because you are the leader Hanamura-san,so what do you suggest?"Nagisa answered.

"Leader huh….this is interesting…I wonder is this how Yuu feel for the first time he been assigned as a leader…"Yosuke thought to himself.

"First,you will need to learn some basic fighting and survival skills."Yosuke explained

"What do you suggest?"Tomoya asked.

"Simple,now we should get some rest and save our energy,and tomorrow we go back to the TV World and train with some Shadows,so you all must be prepared."Yosuke answered.

"EHHHH!"Nagisa,Tomoya,and Sunohara shouted together.

Sunohara then express his fear in the most extreme ways again,he shouted"WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE TV WORLD TOMMOROW!I HAVE TO PEE!AGAIN!"


	4. Concidence Or Fate?

Persona 4 After-Story:Yosuke's Journey

Chapter 4:A Coincidence Or Destiny?

"Dude!You're serious!But you're the one said that it's dangerous without a Persona"Sunohara shoted to Yosuke.

"I know…but if you want to join me,you will have to learn basic self-defense,besides I could not protect the three of you all the time."Yosuke replied.

"I hate to say it but I think Yosuke has a point,we're the one decided to come along,so I guess we should try to help him the best way we can by having the capability to protect ourself."Tomoya added.

"But…is it dangerous?To tell the truth I'm scared about those things."Nagisa asked Yosuke.

"Yes,but you must remember,I always got your back,besides I think the three of you could handle the weak one,while I fought the strong don't worry."Yosuke answered.

"Yeah yeah…but how do we defeat it?We're not someone like you that could summon a monster and explode the Shadows."Sunohara asked Yosuke.

Yosuke smiled and replied"Heh,that's why I said prepare yourself."

"Wha?Do you suggest that we should bring something to the TV World to fight the Shadows?A weapon?"Tomoya asked Yosuke

"Yes,,,anything that you think helpful and suit you to fight those example,the second time I entered the TV World with my friend,I bought him a golf stick and he used it to destroy the small Shadows,and when I have got my Persona,I used two Kunais as my main there is my friend who use a fan and one that use a foldable try bring something that suits you the best."Yosuke explained.

"Hmm…"the others think what should they bring.

"Think about it carefully,we will be meeting here again tomorrow."Yosuke said to the group.

"Tomorrow?But tomorrow there won't be any Club activities because we share it with the Music Club."Nagisa replied.

"Well…it's too bad,I guess you must wait for two more the way,it is already sunset,so we should get back."Yosuke suggested.

"Yes…"The three other replied.

The Drama Club then leave the room and went to the school gate.

"Well…I'm off,see ya everyone!"Sunohara said to the three other before he leave the group and go to the School's dorm.

The group then walked together,such a coincidence,Yosuke and Nagisa home is headed the same way,and Tomoya was invited by Nagisa to have dinner at her invited Yosuke too,but Yosuke rejects.

"By the way,thanks for today Hanamura-san,it is a blast!"Nagisa said to Yosuke.

"Yeah,thanks for saving us today."Tomoya added.

"But…it is because of me that the three of you got sucked in and had that dangerous situation right…you guys don't need to thank me."Yosuke replied while shooking his head.

Nagisa and Tomoya then stare at each other,Nagisa then smiled and said to Yosuke"But if you don't got thrown into the TV,there's no way we could know what is really going on and how to stop it,do you agree Okazaki-san?"before she turned to Tomoya.

"Yes…besides we are friends,we supposed to look after each other right?"Tomoya added as he and Nagisa offered Yosuke a handshake.

"Friends…..i almost forget how important it was…."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Glad to meet both of you,let's do this together!"Yosuke replied as he accepted the then the group continue walking,while Yosuke stare to the sky.

Suddenly a voice rang on Yosuke's head.

I Am Thou,Thou Art I

For Thou Who Has Formed An Everlasting Bond

Shall Be Given The Power Of

The Fool Arcana

As The Mark Of Ye Own Journey.

A card then appeared in front of Yosuke,the card has the number card then disappeared into Yosuke's heart.

"This..is a Social right you win Igor,I did find something interesting in the Drama Club."Yosuke thought to himself.

"What is it Hanamura-san?"Nagisa asked Yosuke who is standing still.

"No…it is nothing."Yosuke replied.

When Nagisa and Tomoya stopped at Nagisa's house,Yosuke was shocked when he find the place is the same place he stays for this year,Furukawa Bakery.

"Hey I got it now!Nagisa is Sanae-san and Akio-san daughter!What a coincidence…or is it fate?Meh,whatever,let's see how interesting this could get."Yosuke thought to himself

"So…can I come in for a while,I want to….buy some bread."Yosuke lied to Nagisa.

"Sure,come on in."Nagisa replied.

When the three got into the bread store,Sanae greeted Nagisa"Welcome home!Oh such a coincidence!"

"What is it Mama-san?"Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa,do you know who is this young man was?"Sanae asked Nagisa as she pointed at Yosuke.

"This is Hanamura-san,he's our friend and our new Drama Club Member,why?"Nagisa asked back.

"Well…Yosuke-kun here is the only son of a manajer from the big Supermarket next town,I think it called Junes."Sanae explained.

"Wow!That was amazing!How does it feels like?"Nagisa asked Yosuke.

"Well….i guess it is okay,just that."Yosuke replied.

"And he will live here for the rest of the year."Sanae continue explaining.

"Whaaat?I don't know that before,why don't you tell me that Hanamura-san!"Nagisa asked Yosuke.

"Well….Suprise!"Yosuke replied.

" one Hanamura-san!"Nagisa shouted to Yosuke before the four got in.

Nagisa and Sanae then prepare the dinner,while Yosuke and Tomoya are waiting in the dinner table.

Suddenly a muscular man appeared from the door,he then approach Yosuke and Tomoya and said"So,you must be Yosuke Hanamura,nice to meet 've grown into a big man now last time I see you is when you're 5 so maybe you will not remember anything about me."

"Yes,you must be Akio-san."Yosuke replied.

"The one and only."Akio said to Yosuke.

"I hope I will not burden you for the rest of the year."Yosuke replie with a bow.

Akio then laughed and said"Hahahah!There's no need to be so formal,besides I have seen you NAKED!"

"Wha?"Yosuke asked Akio.

"No it's nothing,besides it's time to have dinner,let's chow down!"Akio lied.

The group then sit together with Sanae and Nagisa as they prepared to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"the group said together as they began eating the food.

"So*munch munch*there was a time when i*munch munch*changing his diaper and he…."Akio start telling Yosuke's past while munching his food.

"Aw come one Akio!Let's not embarrass Yosuke-kun now!"Sana replied while the group except Yosuke laughed.

After they finished dinner,Akio then asked Yosuke"So kid,do you like some cofee?"

"Sure,I want it black."Yosuke replied.

"Black?So you're think you're so tough,sissy…"Akio said to Yosuke.

Yosuke then sighed and thought"What is this guy wants?Meh,whatever I guess I will add some cream.

"Add some cream then."Yosuke said to Akio.

"Cream?Coming right up,Ma'am…"Akio replied.

"Really…this guy pisses me off!"Yosuke thought to himself.

"With sugar added."Yosuke added.

"Cream and sugar?What are you,Nagisa?"Akio grinned to Yosuke.

" 's it!I'm tired of this game!"Yosuke thought to himself.

"Surprise me then!"Yosuke shouted.

"Surprise me?"Akio said to himself.

Suddenly,Akio washed Yosuke's face with the hot cofee,which cause Yosuke to scream in pain"Uaaggghhhh!"

A few minutes then passed as Nagisa and Tomoya helped Yosuke to cool his face in Nagisa's room.

"Damn that old man…"Yosuke muttered.

"Sorry for causing both of you trouble."Yosuke said to Nagisa and Tomoya.

"It's okay Hanamura-san,no need to thanks me."Nagisa replied.

"Yeah,don't mind about it."Tomoya added.

"Thanks…I think I'm okay now."Yosuke replied as he stand up.

The three friends then chatted until 10 pm,Tomoya then decided to leave and Nagisa decided to go to sleep.

"Okay,since you want to got to sleep,I guess I will return to my room,good night Furukawa-san."Yosuke said to Nagisa before he leave the room too.

"Wait!Hanamura-san,can you do me a favor?"Nagisa asked Yosuke.

"Sure…what is it?"Yosuke asked Nagisa.

"Well…I'm still scared about what happened today,so would you like to stay in my room for today?"Nagisa replied.

"Okay…I guess I will sleep at the Futon then."Yosuke answered as he take out the futon and prepared to sleep.

"Thank you Hanamura-san!Good night!"Nagisa replied as she turned of the light,

Yosuke and Nagisa then fall to sleep.

The clock then keeps ticking.

11:59:55,11:59:56,11:59:57,11:59:58,11:59:59:12:00:00

Suddenly the TV turned on by itself.

Yosuke then wakes up and said"What the hell?Hey,Nagisa did you forget to turned off the TV?"

"Uhmmm…I think we didn't watch TV last night….hey,what is that?"Nagisa asked Yosuke.

"Where?"Yosuke asked back.

"There!On the TV!I think I could see something!"Nagisa replied.

"Yeah….wait a second,it can't be!"Yosuke shouted as he approach the TV.

"What is it Hanamura-san?"Nagisa asked Yosuke.

"That's…the Midnight Channel I've told you before!"Yosuke replied as he approach the TV.

"Midnight Channel…so that's means that someone has….oh no!Who is it?"Nagisa asked Yosuke as she approach the TV too.

"Look…is that your school uniform?"Yosuke asked back.

"Yes…it is our school girls uniform,is that means that the person is someone at out school?This is bad!"Nagisa answered.

The person on the TV wears Hikarizaka Private High School girls uniform,she looks like at the same age as Yosuke and Nagisa,somehow the person feels familiar to ,because the person on the TV is blurred,Yosuke could not indetify the person well.

The TV then went out by itself.

Nagisa then asked Yosuke"Hanamura-san…what do you suggest?"

"There is a chance that the person still alive,let's get some sleep and stick to the Mid-Night Channel then."Yosuke answered.

"Who is that person?I think I know her…"Yosuke thought to himself before he returned to sleep.


	5. We Are Friends,Aren't We?

Persona 4 After-Story:Yosuke's Journey

Chapter 5:We Are Friends,Aren't We?

2 Hours has pass by since Yosuke and Nagisa saw the Mid-Night Channel.

Suddenly a voice awakens Yosuke.

"Hello..."a soft voice said to Yosuke.

"Wha….hey who are you?And how can you got in?"Yosuke replied to the soft voice.

The voice came from a little girl with long brown hair that standing next to Yosuke.

Yosuke then realize that Nagisa's room has changed,The wall was coloured dark blue and somehow,Nagisa isn't on her bed.

Yosuke asked the girl"Where are we?I know that this isn't Nagisa's bedroom…who are you exactly?"

"That is what I'm trying to find out too…."the girl replied.

"What do you mean?"Yosuke asked.

"It seems…I have loss my memory…."the girl answered.

"Then why are you here?You should be in a hospital!"Yosuke replied.

"I…don't know…but I feel that there is something important that I should tell you…"the girl said to Yosuke.

The girl eyes suddenly widen,she then smiled at Yosuke.

Yosuke asked the girl"So…do you remember something now?"

"Yes…I need to give you a warning…."the girl answered.

"Warning?Are you Igor's friend?"Yosuke asked the girl.

"Igor?Who is that?"The girl asked back.

Yosuke then thought to himself"So it seems she is not that freak's friend huh….so who could she be?"

"Never mind…explained it to me this warning or something then."Yosuke said to the girl.

The girl then explained"It seems…your first trial is near….and I could feel that one of your friend will be in danger…but I don't seem to know who is the person exactly….but it will happen in five to seven days from now….and some more trials will come in the future…also some more of your friends will be in danger…"

"Trials?Dangers?What are you talking about?"Yosuke asked the girl.

"I think you already know it…the TV World and the Mid-Night Channel of course…"the girl answered.

Yosuke then stand from his futon and replied"Oi!How do you know that?About the TV World and the Mid-Night Channel!"

"I….seems to forget about it too….sorry…"the girl said to Yosuke.

Yosuke then calmed down and replied"It is okay…besides,if what you said is right,then I can prepare myself before it happens,or maybe I could stop it before it's too late,so thanks."

"You're welcome….now,can you help me with something?You're the only one that could help me with this problem…"the girl asked Yosuke.

"Sure…but first,why do you need my help?"Yosuke asked back.

"Because it seems that you are the only human that could make contact with me,besides it got something to do with your special traits….the power to form Social Links and everlasting bonds with someone…"the girl answered.

"My Social Links?What is the connection with my Social Links?"Y osuke asked the girl.

"I don't know the full detail but…when you create a very close bond with someone or some group by helping their personal problem,or in your knowledge is by Maxing your Social Links with them,a Light Orb will be collected…"the girl explained.

"Light…Orb?"Yosuke asked the girl.

"Yes…those Light Orb is something that when you have collected many of them,you could grant a single wish..."the girl answered.

"So…you want me to Maxing my Social Links with other people so that I could get these Light Orb and use it to recover your memories and you help me by give me warning about the exact time people will thrown into the TV,is that right?"Yosuke came up with a conclusion.

"My my,you are more clever than I thought…it seems that you are the perfect person for this job…so will you do it?Please?"the girl smiled and asked Yosuke.

"Sure,I will do my best to help you."Yosuke answered.

"Thank you very much…it seems that my time here is up…so good bye for now…I will be seeing you again soon..."the girl said to Yosuke.

"Wait!Because you forgot your name,how about I call you Maya?That makes it easier to having a conversation with me."Yosuke suggested.

"Maya…sure,what a cute name…thank you…be careful okay…"Maya replied before she disappeared into the darkness as Nagisa's room turned back to normal again.

Suddenly a voice rang in Yosuke's head.

I Am Thou,Thou am I

Thou who create an everlasting bonds

Shall be granted by the bless of

The Death Arcana

With Maya,a mysterious amnesiac girl that appeared out from no where

And maybe will become one of your Precious Lolicon

Yosuke thought to himself"What?Lolicon?Who do you think I am?"before going to sleep again.

The next day.

After Yosuke got up from bed,he then eat his breakfast and prepared to go to school,when he finished preparing everything,he and Nagisa leave for ride on his old bicycle while Nagisa walking next to him.

15 minutes later,on the road.

"Hanamura-san,I will go this way from here,i'll walk with Okazaki-san from there."Nagisa said to Yosuke before she leave.

Yosuke then walked alone to the school,he felt excited about today because it's his first day at Hikarizaka.

"Better not be late today!"Yosuke thought to himself as he speed up.

But,he then see three empty trash can in front of him before the left turn to the school gate.

Yosuke then try to turn left but his lack of reaction cause him to crash at the trash cans,again.

"Oh…crap!Not again!"Yosuke thought to himself as he realize he has been stuck at one of the trash can and can't get out because both of his hands are stuck inside too.

"Hello?Can anyone hear me?I'm not doing this because I'm trying to get free breakfast from the trash can or anything else stupid."Yosuke shouted.

But,there is no one else there.

"Damn…this going to take while…"Yosuke thought to himself as he decided to wait for help.

After a few minutes of waiting,he then suddenly hear footsteps

"Hey!Anyone there help me please!"Yosuke shouted.

He then hears the footsteps are going closer.

The first voice said"Hey…one-chan,should we help him?"

"Sure Ryou,hang in there!"the second voice replied as she try to help Yosuke.

Yosuke then managed to break free from the trash can and see that his helper was two teenager girl with violet hair.

"Are you okay?My name is Kyou Fujibayashi from class 3-E."Kyou asked Yosuke.

"And I'm Ryou Fujibayashi,I'm One-chan twin sister,and I am from class 3-B,who are you?"the other girl that is known as Ryou added.

"My name is Yosuke Hanamura.I see that the both of you are from Hikarizaka Private High right?I'm the new transfer student 's nice to meet you two."Yosuke introduce himself.

"Transfer student?So you are the one that rumored from town right?I hope you will get along here well."Kyou said to Yosuke.

"Yeah.i'm sure I will get along good,by the way….are the both of you are free today?"Yosuke asked the twins.

The twins then stare at each other,Ryou replied"Sure…why do you ask?"

"Well…I want to repay for the help both of you gave me earlier,so I want to treat you something you like at the local mall…My point is…do the both of you want to go today?"

"Well…it will be nice,thanks!How about you one-chan?"Ryou answered.

"Of course I'll go!But first,we should go into the school building now or we will be you after school Yosuke!"Kyou answered as she and Ryou entered the school building,with Yosuke following them behind.

"Wow….deja vu…"Yosuke thought to himself as he remembers how he and Yuu met for the first then take him to the Faculty Office to know where he will be studying.

He then entered the Faculty Office and know that he will be at Class same class as and Ryou then chatted as they walked to Class 3-B.

The bell then rang.

The teacher said to the students"Everyone!Listen up!There will be a new transfer student that will be in this class,treat him well okay!"

"Yes."all the students replied.

"Come on in."the teacher said to Yosuke who came inside with Ryou.

Ryou then winked at Yosuke before she go to her seat.

"My name is Yosuke Hanamura,I moved from Inaba to here.I hope I could get along with all of you guys."Yosuke introduced himself.

"How about you tell us about your old school Yosuke-kun?"the teacher said to Yosuke.

"Well…it is fine I think…it pretty big and so exciting"Yosuke said to the class

Yosuke then remembers about his old-school,about his old homeroom teacher shouted"You guys are public trash!Shut up and sit down Punk!"as his homeroom teacher threatening him on his first day at Inaba.

He then smiled and take his seat,he then realize that he was in the same class as Sunohara and Tomoya too.

After a few session,the first break bell then decided to go to the library because he remembers that he need to see someone.

Yosuke then opened the library's door and came in,inside he saw one of his friends,Kotomi Ichinose was reading a book all alone.

"Yo!Sorry to keep you waiting,Kotomi-chan."Yosuke said to Kotomi.

"Oh!You're here at last Yosuke-kun,I have been waiting for you for such a long time!Why do you make me waiting so long?"Kotomi replied as she approach Yosuke.

"Well,It is because I can't skip classes like you!"Yosuke said to Kotomi.

"Ehh…sorry….but please don't get angry…"Kotomi replied as her eyes are getting misty.

"Of course I'm not angry,but if you want to talk to me longer,I think you should attend the class."Yosuke explained.

"Okay!It is settled then!From now on,I will attend the same class as you do!"Kotomi stated.

"Now that's better…"Yosuke thought to himself.

He then remember his appointment today,he then asked Kotomi"Hey,are you free after school?"

"Yes,why do you asked that?"Kotomi replied,

"If you want to,do you want to hanged out together with me after school?"Yosuke asked Kotomi.

"Hanged…out?What is that?Is it means hanging your body upside down outside a building to get some adrenaline?"Kotomi asked back.

"No!Hanged out is…having fun with your friends I think,you know about fun right?"Yosuke explained.

"Of course,fun means refreshing your mind and body by doing an activity alone or with your friends,but…is it okay?I mean…I will only spoiled the fun right?Besides,everyone think that I am different and akward…"Kotomi replied with a sad tone.

"Ah!The hell with that!"Yosuke cutted,making Kotomi to look shocked.

"We are friends,aren't we?I don't care what people think about you…all the bad things they said about you are bullshit."Yosuke explained.

"Yosuke-kun…."Kotomi replied with a deep voice.

"If you are afraid of them,you could count on me to back you up!I will not let them hurt you!I promise!"Yosuke stated.

"Thank you so much….shall we go into our classroom now?"Kotomi replied with a blush.

"Sure,and you could walk next to me if you're still scared about what will people think."Yosuke offered Kotomi.

The two of them then walked together to their classroom while everyone in the hallway are staring awkwardly at them.

But somehow,Yosuke could feel that he and Kotomi became a little closer today.

When they got inside the class,everybody is staring at them,which make Kotomi feel nervous and hold Yosuke's hand.

The bell rings,which means the next class is here,which is math class.

After the math teacher got in,he was shocked when he see Kotomi are inside.

The teacher asked Kotomi"Oh my…what are your purpose here?"

"I came to attend this classroom from now there any problem?"Kotomi asked back.

"No…but it seems you need to find a place to sit…now where could you sit…"The teacher said to Kotomi as he looking around the class.

The teacher then shouted"Ah!You could sit there!"as he pointed to the empty seat,which is next to Yosuke.

"Such a perfect place for me to sit,besides….my highest priority is to be with him all the time."Kotomi replied with a flat tone and expression.

As Kotomi walked to her seat,the other students start gossiping.

A female student whipered to her friend"Wow….his is really prince charming,he could even make the nerdy loser to follow him like his pet all the time."

The other female student replied"Yeah…but he is such a poor boy,having a friend like the nerdy loser that followed him all the time could make him gone crazy."

The third female student added"Hey…why don't you try hitting on him after-school?I'm sure he will choose you than the Ms.I Know Everything over there…"

"Yeah!Let's follow him after-school then!And watch this beauty take down the loser!"the first girl replied.

Luckily,Yosuke and Kotomi didn't hear what they said.

The teacher then start the lesson.

On the class,Yosuke was having some trouble doing some math questions,but Kotomi help him doing it and making the class wonders that they are a couple or not,which to Yosuke's opinion the rumors are completely stupid.

The final bell then rang,which means it's time for Yosuke to hang out with his friends.

Yosuke,Kotomi,and Ryou then walked together to the school the schoold gate,they catch up with Kyou and decided to walked together to a local mall.

"All right!Let's have some fun today!"Kyou said to the group.

"Of course,but first…have you met Kotomi Ichinose?"Yosuke replied as he pointed to Kotomi who is hiding behind Yosuke.

"Oh hello!So you are coming too right?"Kyou asked Kotomi.

"Umm…yes,is it okay?"Kotomi asked back.

"Of course Ichinose-san,besides Hanamura-san sure wants his girlfriend to came too right?"Ryou said to Kotomi and Yosuke.

"First,she is not my ,even though she is not my girlfriend,I still want her to come."Yosuke stated.

Kotomi then blushed and said"Yosuke-kun…."with a deep but somehow happy tone.

"Aww…aren't you two so sweet?But still…I think you two will become a great and happy couple together!"Ryou said to Yosuke and Kotomi.

Yosuke and Kotomi then stare at each other and looked away as they hid their silly smile on their blushing face.

"Come on!I'm starving here!Let's go now!I WANT TO GET SOME STEAK!"Kyou shouted to the group,which make the group laughed,especcialy the last part.

The group then decided to leave and headed to the local mall.


	6. The Lonely Queen

Persona 4 After-Story:Yosuke's Journey

Chapter 6:The Lonely Queen.

After the group arrived at the mall,they then take a seat and some lunch,they then chatted for a while.

"So,Hanamura-san,what is your old school life like?I bet it is interesting."Ryou asked Yosuke.

"Well,it is is just like this one,go to school and hanging out with your friends after school."Yosuke explained.

"Ohh…is that so…"Ryou replied.

"Heh,normal is only if you count the Mid-Night Channel out of the topic."Yosuke thought to himself as he continue to drink his cola.

"So Yosuke-kun,do you ever have a girlfriend there?"Kotomi suddenly asked Yosuke.

Yosuke burst out his cola after hearing Kotomi's question,he then ask back"No…why so sudden?"

"Nothing…never mind okay!"Kotomi answered.

"Puah!Thanks for the food!"Kyou said to Yosuke as she finished eating her steak Yosuke bought her.

"You're welcome,glad you enjot it!"Yosuke replied as the group continue chatting.

Suddenly,a female student from Yosuke's class came into the scene.

The student said"Hey transfer student!Hanging around with your loser friends in the mall?"

"What do you want from me?"Yosuke asked the first student.

"Psst,Yosuke,I don't like this girl..."Kyou whispered to Yosuke.

"Yeah…me too…"Yosuke replied.

"Your friends here are loser aren't they?I think you should get better friends like ,what do you think being my boyfriend?"The girl asked Yosuke.

"Yosuke-kun is not someone who will dump his friends for a bad person like you!"Kotomi replied.

"Shut up girl,do you want to get hurt?"the girl threatened Kotomi.

"Try me."Kotomi answered.

"Oh you're going to get this!"the girl shouted as she raise her fists.

"This is bad!I must do something,but what should I do?"Yosuke thought to himself.

Suddenly a voice rang on Yosuke head.

Thou who has been confused.

Shall hear the voices

Of thou inner heart

Now,pick your choice

What are you going to do?

A. Do Nothing And Rolling In The Trash Can Because It's Fun.

B. Summon Orpheus Telos and kick her ass with Assault Dive.

C. Stand up for Kotomi.

"What the hell was that?I guess I option C is the best for now…even though I want to kick her ass with Orpheus Telos…"Yosuke thought to himself as he stand in front of Kotomi.

The girl then stopped her move and asked Yosuke"Get out of the way,what do you want?"

"You better get lost now."Yosuke replied.

"Oh wow!Look who's playing hero now!Why do you even bother becoming friend with these losers?"the girl asked Yosuke

"Because my friends are more valuable than a thousand person like you."Yosuke answered

"Are you ditching me?"the student asked Yosuke.

"Yes,get lost now,besides I don't think we will work out."Yosuke replied.

"Ugggh!How dare you!"the girl said to Yosuke as she slap his face and go away in frustration and anger.

"Oww…that hurts."Yosuke said to the group as he slowly rub his check

"Are you okay?"Ryou asked Yosuke.

"Yeah i'm fine...besides i have no regret doing that."Yosuke answered.

"You know what...you didn't have to stand up to me like that..."Kotomi said to Yosuke.

"Why?"Yosuke asked back.

"Because i just...never i have to go,bye..."Kotomi replied as she leaved the cafetaria.

"Okay,see you tommorow!"Yosuke shouted.

"Man Yosuke!That is so manly!"Kyou said to Yosuke.

"Hahaha,you're right."he replied.

"Well,it is dark already so i guess we should go home now."Ryou suggested.

"Sure,well bye Yosuke!"Kyou said to Yosuke as she leaved the cafetaria.

"Okay,bye is fun hanging aroung with all of you today."Yosuke said to Ryou.

"Umm...by the way,can you do me a favor?"Ryou asked.

"Sure...what is it?"he asked back.

"Well...there is this special guy who i like and i want to cook for him...so could you taste it tommorow at lunch?"Ryou asked Yosuke.

"Of course,i will be waiting for it tommorow."Yosuke replied.

"Yay!So...here's my number,so feel free to call the way,if i have a free time again,i will surely hang out with you again."Ryou said to Yosuke bashfully as they traded cellphone numbers.

"Okay,it's nice to bump into !"Yosuke replied as he leaved the cafetaria and went back to his house.

When he arrived at his house,suddenly a voice rang on his head.

I am Thou,Thou art I

Thou who has estabilished a bond.

Shall be granted by the bless of.

The Priestess Arcana.

With Ryou Fujibayashi,a sweet girl who might kill you with her cooking.

A card with the number 2 appeared and dissapeared in Yosuke's heart

"What...in the hell?"Yosuke thought to himself as he heared Igor annoying voice.

"Oh well,at least i have 3 Social Links now."Yosuke thought to himself as he opened his room.

He then found Okazaki,Sunohara,and Nagisa inside.

"Hey!What are you guys doing here?"Yosuke asked the group.

"We are waiting for you,Idiot!"the three of them shouted at Yosuke.

"Oh yeah,i forgot, ,let's start our discussion then."Yosuke shouted.

"We already finished it!"Sunohara replied.

"So,what's the decision?"Yosuke asked.

"Well,we decided that we should look at the Midnight Channel tonight,so Okazaki-san and Sunohara-san will be staying here tonight."Nagisa explained.

"Cool..."Yosuke replied.

"So,what should we do until mid-night?"Okazaki asked the group.

"Who want to play Twister or Poker?"Sunohara suggested.

"Sure...let's kill some time."Yosuke replied.

They then spend time and chat until the 5 seconds before Midnight,

"Okay,get ready!"Yosuke said to the group.

When the clock hit 12,the TV then turned on.

The same girl was shown, but now she wears a violet one-piece dress,but her face still blurred.

Behind the girl,there was a red castle,which reminds Yosuke of Yukiko.

Suddenly, a billboard appeared.

"Welcome all my friends!Let's have some tea with the Queen and have fun together on the Mid-Night Tea Time!"was written on it.

The TV then turned off by itself again.

"What...the hell...was that?DUDE!SHE WAS HOT!"Sunohara shouted.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP YOU PUNKS!"Akio voice rang from downstair.

"Sorry dad."Nagisa replied to the voice.

"So...what do you think Yosuke?"Okazaki asked Yosuke.

"Well,because the face is still blurred,i don't think that person has got inside of the TV World,i suggest we should stick with Midnight Channel until it's get ,let's get some sleep because tommorow we're going to train."Yosuke explained.

The group then decided to go to sleep,but Yosuke somehow felt uncomfortable.

Neverthless,he decided to go to sleep too.

The next day,lunchtime.

"Hmm,that's weird...why does Kotomi didn't come today...did she sick?"Yosuke wonders to himself in the rooftop waiting for Ryou.

After a few minutes,Ryou came to the rooftop.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Yosuke-kun!"Ryou said to Yosuke.

"Oh you came...it's okay...so where's the food?"Yosuke asked Ryou.

"Here is the food."Ryou said to Yosuke as she take a bento box from her bag.

"All right,let's eat!"Yosuke replied as he opened the bento box.

The bento Ryou made looks edible,but somehow his instincts told him to ran away.

"What is it Yosuke-kun?You didn't like it?"Ryou asked Yosuke.

"What should I do?This is confusing..my heart tell me to ran away,but that will hurt her feelings...what should i do?"Yosuke thought to himself.

Suddenly a voice rang on Yosuke head.

Thou who has been confused.

Shall hear the voices

Of thou inner heart

Now,pick your choice

What are you going to do?

A. Throw the bento at her face.

B. Eat it quickly and finish it.

C. Use the "I have to go to the toilet first" Special Move.

"Huh...it's happening again...but i guess option B is the best...besides how bad can she get?She is impposible as bad as Chie and Yukiko in cooking."Yosuke thought to himself as he stared again at the bento.

He then quickly ate it and finish it,which makes Ryou happy.

But,his face then become pale,he thought"This...is...worse..."

"So,what does it taste?Good?"Ryou asked Yosuke.

"It...is...Buaaggghhh!"Yosuke burped out the food he ate.

"Are you okay Yosuke-kun?"Ryou asked Yosuke as she put the bento back.

"Yeah...now i'm okay..."Yosuke replied.

"I...i'm sorry that i poison you Yosuke-kun...i didn't mean to..."Ryou said to Yosuke with misty eyes.

"No it's okay..."Yosuke cutted.

"Thanks...but i guess it is impposible now to make lunch for him..."Ryou replied.

"Nonsense,you could always train to get better,besides there are some guys who like girls that can't cook too."Yosuke explained.

"But,i thought every guys like girl who can cook..."Ryou thought to himself.

"Nope,and i could name you one guys who like girls that can't cook."Yosuke replied.

"Who is it?"Ryou asked.

"His name is Yosuke Hanamura."Yosuke answered while smiling at her and held her hand.

"Hahaha,are you flirting me?"Ryou asked.

"Wait no!Don't get this all wrong okay!"Yosuke shouted nervously.

"I know,i'm just the way,thanks for cheering me up."Ryou replied.

"No problem."Yosuke said to Ryou.

The lunch bell rang,which means the lunch break it's over.

"Hey,let's get back to class,we don't want to be late don't we?"Ryou asked.

"Sure,let's go."Yosuke replied.

"Hey,Yosuke-kun...you know what?"Ryou asked Yosuke before they leaved the roof-top.

"What?"Yosuke asked.

"I'm sure you will be a great boyfriend for you future girlfriend,and i think the girl will be so lucky to be with you."Ryou replied while she blushed.

"Hahaha...yeah..."Yosuke replied as she leaved the roof-top first.

He then stared at the sky and thought"Sorry partner,but it seems i've got your swag now!"before he left the rooftop and remembers that he didn't had his lunch that day.

Meanwhile,somewhere far far away.

"Why do i feel like i want to punch Yosuke's face and throw him into Kanji's Shadow?"Yuu thought to himself when he was watching the TV.

Allright,back to Yosuke.

After school is over

The group decided to enter the TV World through the TV in the Drama Club Room before the Music Club enter.

"All right,are you ready?"Yosuke asked the group.

"Yeah!"the other three replied.

"Before we start,what did you guys bring?"Yosuke asked the group.

"My dad's baseball bat."Nagisa answered.

"A billiard stick."Okazaki said.

"My frying pan."Sunohara said.

"So,what did you bring?"Okazaki asked Yosuke.

"Heh,so do you guys want to see it?"Yosuke asked back.

"We do!"the three other shouted.

"I bring 2 extremly sharp kunai."Yosuke replied as he showed his kunais and playing with it.

"Wow,isn't that dangerous?"Nagisa asked.

"Well,no if you already got used to it."Yosuke replied.

"Allright,let's go!"Yosuke shouted as the group entered the TV World.

The group then entered the TV World and found themselves are on the TV World Version of the Drama Club Room.

"Okay,so what should we do?"Sunohara asked Yosuke.

"First,we search the area,but we should not get too far or split it?"Yosuke explained.

"Got it!"the three others shouted.

After a while,they then found 4 Shadows on the Shadows looks like a toy soldier,which Yosuke has never seen before.

"Found them!What should we do?"Okazaki asked Yosuke.

"Tutorial Fight!Tutorial Fight!"Yosuke shouted as he managed to attract the Shadows attention with his voice.

"Wait,what?"the three other asked each other.

The battle then started.

"So,what should we do first?"Sunohara asked Yosuke.

"Because the three of you can't use Persona,which is sucks against Shadows,just try beat them up with your weapons."Yosuke explained.

"Got it!Anything else we should know?"Nagisa asked.

"Okay,listen!.each Shadows have their own weakness and strength,but they never really make sense so just keep trying until you get it right."Yosuke reminded.

"Right...that information is so useful..."Okazaki replied.

"Okay!I'll attack first,then you guys follow it later."Yosuke shouted as he prepared his kunai.

"Let's do this!Orpheus Telos!"he shouted as his signature move,breaking the Tarot Card that appeared in front of him with his kunai and summon Orpheus Telos.

"Go!Assault Dive!"Yosuke shouted as Orpheus Telos take it's harp and smashed one of the Shadow with it,causing it to lose balance as Orpheus Telos dissapeared.

"Next,Okazaki!"Yosuke commanded Okazaki.

"All right,hyah!"Okazaki replied as he swing the billiard stick to the other Shadow and making it lose balance too.

"Good job!Next,Nagisa!"Yosuke commanded Nagisa.

"Okay!I''ll do my best!"She replied as she knock down the other Shadow too with her baseball bat.

"Nice move!Finish this Sunohara!"he commanded Sunohara.

"Easy for you to say!"he replied as he trembling when the Shadow stare at him.

"What is it?Scared?"Yosuke teased him.

"That's it!You're done!"he replied as he throw the frying pan at the shadow and causing it to lose balance and pick the frying pan up again.

"Now's our chance!Let's get em!"Yosuke shouted as he prompting an All-Out-Attack as all the 4 Shadow has been knocked down.

"Get em for what?"Okazaki asked.

"Oh right,i haven't told you about AOA."Yosuke replied.

"AOA?Is that a toothpast?"Sunohara asked.

"Of course is All-Out-Attack,a special condition that we can attack all the enemy ingnoring their weakness and strength,but all of the enemies must be knocked down like this."Yosuke explained.

"Got it!So,i guess let's do the AOA while the enemy is down."Okazaki replied.

"Of 's go then!"Yosuke shouted as they regroup and prepare for an AOA.

"Let's give it all we got!"Nagisa shouted as they start performing All-Out-Attack.

"Get it here!You son of a bullshit!"Sunohara shouted during the All-Out-Attack.

When they finished attacking,all of the Shadows has been destroyes and turned into darkness.

The group then regroup and take a rest.

"How's your tutorial fight?"Yosuke asked the other.

"It wasn't hard at all."Okazaki replied.

"I thought it was hard at first,but it was easy."Nagisa replied.

"I never felt more amazing!Watch Sunohara kicks the Shadow ass and save the day!"Sunohara shouted confidently.

"Hahaha,it's good that you find confidence,but remember to stay away from the stronger foes all right."Yosuke explained.

They then decided to search for more 3 more battles,they then decided to go back because they got tired.

After they got back from the TV World,they decided to go to the cafetaria on the local mall and get some drinks.

"Phew!I'm beat!"Sunohara exclaimed as he take his drink.

"Of course you are tired,you keep bouncing like a little kid back there."Okazaki explained.

"Hey,let's call it a day and got home,we got club activities tommorow you know."Nagisa suggested.

" ,we need to get up midnight for the Mid-Night Channel,so we better rest first."Yosuke replied.

"Well...i'm going to bed,bye."Sunohara said as he leaved the group.

"Thanks for today,bye."Okazaki added as he leaved too.

Yosuke and Nagisa then decided to get home and go to bed so they can watch the Mid-Night Channel.

11:59:00 pm,Yosuke's room.

"Man...i wonder who got sucked in this time...and who is the real culprit anyway?"he thought to himself as he stand in the front of the TV.

12pm,the TV went on by himself.

The same girl appeared in the TV,but her face now become clearer...which shocks Yosuke.

"Huh...Kotomi!"He thought to himself.

"Good night and welcome to Queen Kotomi's Mid-Night Tea Time!"Kotomi in the TV wears the same violet dress the girl wore yesterday,she was sitting on some table in front of a castle and drink some tea.

"Wha..."Yosuke stand still in his room,sweating.

"To my special Prince Yosuke,today special event is Hide-And-Seek!Be sure to find me okay!See you and don't forget to bring your friends!"Kotomi said as she run and entered the castle before the TV turned off again.

Suddenly,his phone rang,a group call from Sunohara came in.

"Duuuuuuuuude!Did you see that?She also wears that cute dress!"Sunohara shouted.

"Shut up Sunohara,this is serious."Okazaki replied.

"Hey,i got it taped,do you guys want to see it?"Yosuke asked the two boys.

"Hell...yeah..."the other two replied.

"Ew,you guys are pervert."Nagisa said to the three boys.

"Okay...by the way...do you guys know her?"Yosuke asked the other three.

"Of course we do,she was our friends,but it's been a long time since we hang out together again."Okazaki explained.

"Do you know her?"Sunohara asked.

"Yes..."Yosuke replied as he was sitting on his bed making a plan.

"So,what do you think we should do Hanamura-san?"Nagisa asked.

"We're going to the TV World tommorow,there should be a portal that leads to the castle."Yosuke explained.

He then cut the line and go to sleep,preparing for the big action tommorow.


	7. Together,We Can

Chapter 7:Together,We Can Make It.

After waking up from his sleep,Yosuke then go to school.

But somehow,he felt thought he already fight countless enemies,but somehow he felt nervous.

"Damn it!Why couldn't i concentrate!Why do i felt nervous!Is it...because I'm the leader now?And this time...he isn't there to back me up..."He thought to himself while cycling his bike.

Suddenly,his mind drifts off and he crashed at the wall in front of him.

When he awake,he found himself in the Velvet Room,again.

"Helooooooooooo..."Igor greeted him with a creepy tone.

"Wait,what!Why do you call me on this time!I'll be late you know!"Yosuke shouted.

"Shut up,there is something i want to talk about."Igor replied.

"Err...okay,whatever."Yosuke sighed.

"But first,do you want to see an unrelated 15-years old girl in a swimsuit?"Igor asked playfully.

"Wait,what?"Yosuke asked back.

Igor then somehow summoned a TV,on the TV screen,there's an energy drink commercial with a girl in a swimsuit.

"Awwwww,yeah..."Igor said to Yosuke.

"I don't get it,what is it do you want to talk about?And what is the connection with that energy commercial connection with it?"Yosuke asked.

"Oh,that commercial is only to test you are a gay or not."Igor explained.

"But i'm not a gay!"Yosuke shouted.

"Anyway,i know that one of your friends is in danger today,but i think you will need to increase the power of Orpheus Telos to face the enemy today."Igor explained.

"Yeah,easy for you to say...but how?"Yosuke asked.

"Do you remember your Social Links and try to strengthen the bond between you and them?"Igor asked back.

"Of course i remember,well i just started knowing them...any suggestion?"Yosuke asked.

"My power said to me...that the Priestess Social Links is in the best mood today...maybe you should go to...what's her name again?"Igor explained.

"Her name is Ryou,but i don't think get poisoned before the big event is such a good idea."he replied.

"Well it is your choice...it seems that out time is up,and before you leave...just try to stay focus and confidence on this event,you might need it."Igor explained.

"I guess...thank you creepy guide with a long nose that i hate but somehow i started to like from now."Yosuke replied as his conciousness return to his body.

But,he realized that he has been late,so he decided to quickly go to school.

And then school happen until the lunch bell rang.

Yosuke then wait for Ryou in the rooftop and prepared his courage for the Mysterious Food Double X,or that's what he called it.

"Hey,sorry to kept you waiting."Ryou said to Yosuke.

"Nah,it's cool."Yosuke replied.

"Here you go!I hope you like it...i think i got it better now..."Ryou said to Yosuke hopefully as she gave him the bento box.

When he opened it,one thing came across in his mind"This...is...horror..."

"This thing takes Maximum Courage to Eat!Great Understanding to undertstand the flavour!High Knowledge to know when i should stop eating!"He thought to himself as he prepared to eat the food.

"Hey...what's wrong?"Ryou asked Yosuke.

"Allright,let's go!Persona!"He thought to himself as he began eating the bento quickly.

But,after 10 seconds,he burped it out again.

"Are you okay?Sorry..."Ryou asked Yosuke as she gave him a mineral water.

"Yeah...i'm fine,thanks."Yoske replied.

"Maybe...i don't have any talent at cooking after-all..."Ryou said to herself.

"Aw come on!Cheer up okay!Besides,you can try again by studying some recipe books to get better."Yosuke tried to cheer her up.

"Hehe...thanks Yosuke-kun,you are a really nice person..."Ryou replied with a slight blush.

"Well,i'm just doing what's right...i guess...hey,if you want to,let's go to a bookstore sometime,i might help you found it."he said as somehow his hand touch Ryou's hand.

"Umm...okay,but i start to wondering,are you asking me out?"Ryou asked back.

"Hey,of course not!I'm doing this for a friend's sakes okay...friend"he replied.

Suddenly,a dictionary was thrown to Yosuke's head.

"Aw,that was hurt..."he muttered to himself.

"Ah!Onee-chan!"Ryou shouted as Kyou came up to the rooftop.

"So...this is what you have been doing with Ryou huh?Secretly dating in a rooftop?"Kyou asked Yosuke as she clenched his fist.

"Wait,you got it all wrong!I'm here just to try her cooking!Nothing else!"Yosuke explained.

"Is it right Ryou?"Kyou turned and ask Ryou.

"He's right,Yosuke-kun is innocent."Ryou explained as she help Yosuke up.

"Well,sorry...i think you are going to do something suspicious with her...so i throw that dictionary to you."Kyou bowed and said to Yosuke.

"Nah,it's cool."Yosuke smiled and replied.

They then chatted for a while,but suddenly,Kyou talked about something that shocked Yosuke.

"Hey,i heard if you look on the empty TV screen at mid-night,you will see Magical People inside."Kyou said to the group.

"Oh no,this is getting somewhere bad..."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Hey,i think..."Yosuke replied unfinished.

"Hey,i think i hear that too...but i think the person on the TV is your soulmate,not just some random magical people."Ryou cutted.

"Oh man,not this two too...what will going to happen if they found out about Shadow and the TV World?"he thought to himself as he try to make a plan to stop this conversation.

But,his plan is going nowhere.

"I have a good idea!How about if we try it tonight?I will definetly try it."Kyou suggested.

"I'm in if Onee-chan in,but how about you Yosuke-kun?"Ryou asked Yosuke.

"I...i..."he replied unfinished.

Suddenly a voice rang on Yosuke head.

Thou who has been confused.

Shall hear the voices

Of thou inner heart

Now,pick your choice

What are you going to do?

A. Say yes.

B. Say yes.

C. Say that is incredibly stupid and decide to try it later this night.

"What the hell?All the answer is the same!Can i just say no?"Yosuke asked the voice in his head.

"Of course not!Just say yes damn it!"the voice replied.

"Aw man...i start to hate you again..."he thought to himself as he picks option A.

"Okay...i guess it is fun..."Yosuke replied.

"Okay that is settled!"Kyou shouted,which makes Ryou laughed.

The lunch bell rang again,which means the lunch break is over.

Before they leave the rooftop,Ryou whispered to Yosuke"Hey,thanks for helping me with my problem...you know what?I felt that i can really trust you,so thank you again Yosuke-kun."

After Ryou and Kyou leave the rooftop,a voice rang in Yosuke's mind.

Thou who has strengthen thou bond.

The bless of the Arcana shall been given.

Rise with thy new power.

Orpheus Telos now gain "Spring Of Life"

"Wow,cool!I bet this new ability will be interesting."Yosuke thought to himself.

He then leaved the room and get back to his classroom.

And then class happened.

Afterschool,Drama Club room.

"Allright,are you guys ready?"Yosuke asked his friends.

"Yeah!"the other replied.

"Lets settle this!"Yosuke shouted as they entered the TV World.

When they arrived in the TV World,they found a creepy red vortex on a TV screen.

"Hey,do you think this is the portal you're talking about?"asked Okazaki.

"Well,there is only one way to find out."Yosuke replied as he got inside the red vortex,followed by the other.

When they got inside,they saw a giant castle in it.

"So,i guess i'm right afterall."Yosuke said to the group.

"So,what's the plan?"Nagisa asked.

"We go inside,save the princess,and be a hero!"Sunohara shouted.

"Hey,who put you to be the leader in the first place?"Okazaki asked Sunohara.

"Aw come on...i want to get some action..."Sunohara replied.

"What do you suggest Yosuke?"Okazaki asked Yosuke.

"We should enter carefully and we must find Kotomi before her Shadow does."Yosuke explained his plan.

They then agreed and entered the Castle.

"Wow...it's like we're on the "Lifestyle Of The Rich And Fabulous"...i mean,look at these paintings..."Sunohara said in awe as he stared at the expensive paintings on the wall.

"Yeah...i know..."Okazaki agreed.

"Hey,is that painting just moved?"Nagisa asked,which shocks the team.

"Hey,she's right!Get ready everyone!"Yosuke shouted as the paintings grow Hands and attacks the group.

The battle then started.

"Be careful,there is 4 enemies!I'll attack first!"Yosuke shouted.

"Throwdown!Orpheus Telos!"Yosuke shouted as he do his signature move to break the Tarot Card and summon Orpheus Telos.

"Go!Megido!"He shouted as Orpheus Telos played it's harp like a guitar and summon a wave of purple energy on one of the Shadow and destroying it.

"Nice one!"Okazaki shouted as he followed Yosuke's attack and knock down on of the ,the Shadow quickly stand again and prepared to attack.

"Be careful,it's going to attack!"Yosuke shouted as the group prepared to counter.

The Shadow charged at Sunohara and kiss Sunohara with a mouth that appeared from the painting.

"Wait,what!"Sunohara shouted as he take a step back.

"And he did that on the first is your first kiss Sunohara?"Okazaki teased him.

"Damn it...i get you later Okazaki!"Sunohara replied as he swung his frying pan at the Shadow and destroying it.

"Two to go!"Yosuke shouted.

"It's my turn...hyah!"Nagisa said as she swung the baseball bat on the Shadow and knocking it down.

"That's my que!"Yosuke replied as he followed the attack and charged at the other Shadow.

He then spinned 360 deggres while holding his kunais which destroy the other Shadow completely.

"That's the last one!"Yosuke shouted as he approach the knocked down Shadow.

"Go!Assault Dive!Wipe Out!"he added as he summon Orpheus Telos again and use Assault Dive to kill the Shadow.

"Ugh...that took a while..."Yosuke muttered.

"Let's hurry!"Nagisa suggested.

"Sure,let's go before some more come!"Yosuke replied.

The group then continue walking until they reached a giant room.

Inside,Shadow Kotomi and the real Kotomi was inside.

"This...is a dream right?"Kotomi said to herself.

"Kotomi!Don't listen to her!"Yosuke shouted as he and the team approach her.

"Yosuke-kun?But how?"Kotomi asked Yosuke.

"No time to talk,we must go first."he replied.

"Oh my!Three princes!Aww,but i want to only take one of you to somewhere i wanted to go together..."Shadow Kotomi said to the group.

"Wooahhh!Pick me!"Sunohara shouted.

"Idiot...she's not the real one remember?"Okazaki replied as he kicked Sunohara.

"Man...what a bummer.."Sunohara muttered.

"You'll take me there right my prince?Come quickly please..."Shadow Kotomi said to Yosuke.

"This is akward..."Nagisa said to the group.

"Yosuke...my valiant prince that always helped me...but you "were" my prince..."Shadow Kotomi said to the silent Yosuke.

"Were?"Kotomi asked.

"Yes!In the end,he could not take me away from this lonely castle too!He can't save me!"Shadow Kotomi explained.

"I thought he was the "one" when he decided to talk to me for the first time,but in the end i just used his ignorance to take me away from my loneliness,even though i didn't care a damn thing about him at all."the Shadow keep explaining

"Please...stop it..."Kotomi begged her Shadow.

"Oi...Kotomi!"Okazaki shouted at her,but she ignored him.

"The truth is that i hate him!He and all of his cheerful and kind just make me sick,seeing him making some friends while i just keep hiding behind him!"Shadow Kotomi shouted.

"No...you're wrong..."Kotomi denied it.

"Hoping to form a true bonds that last forever with him?That thing can just rot!In the end,i'm always alone!"Shadow Kotomi denied back.

"Those are your true feeling right?The other "Me"?"Shadow Kotomi asked.

"You're not..."Kotomi replied.

"NO!Don't say it!"Yosuke shouted,but it was too late.

"You're not me!"Kotomi denied her Shadow words.

The Shadow released a terrifying laugh and said"Ufufufu...fine,then!"

"I am Shadow...The True Self...now let's dance under the moonlight together my prince..."Shadow Kotomi said as she transformed.

"Oh crap...here goes again..."Yosuke thought to himself as he prepared his battle stance.

The Shadow transformed into a giant woman with white dress that standing in a bundle of swirling flowers.

"Come to me my prince!And feel my suffering!"the Shadow shouted at Yosuke.

"This is bad!Dude,what's the plan?"Sunohara asked Yosuke.

"This is no regular Shadow...the three of you should stay behind and protect Kotomi while i fight it."Yosuke explained.

"It seems that there is no other way huh..."Sunohara replied as he leaved him.

"Tch,be careful..."Okazaki sighed and leaved Yosuke.

"Sorry..."Nagisa added as she followed the other two.

Yosuke the turned at the Shadow and said"Allright,you and on one!"as he summoned a Tarot Card in front of him.

"Ahhahahahaah!Come to me!"the Shadow released a laugh again.

"Here goes!Persona!"Yosuke breaked the Tarot Card and summon Orpheus Telos.

"Assault Dive!Blast off!"Yosuke shouted as Orpheus Telos landed an Assault Dive.

The Shadow got hurt and fell down,but it get back up again.

"Hahahah,i'm not finished yet!The dance are just getting started!"the Shadow replied.

"Kneel before me!Wind Of Elegance!"the Shadow shouted as it summon and throw a small tornado at Yosuke that hit him directly.

"No!Yosuke-kun!"Kotomi try to helped Yosuke,but she was held back by Okazaki.

"He's okay!Look!"Okazaki replied as he point at Yosuke.

"You're gonna pay damn it!It's my turn now!"Yosuke shouted as he recovered.

Suddenly,he felt an energy flowing from his body.

He body emits an orange energy that slightly erase his pain.

"So...this is what Spring Of Life do huh?Just like i expected,this ability is very useful in time like this,thank you Ryou."he thought to himself as he prepares his Tarot Card again.

"Throwdown!Raaaah!"he shouted as he summoned Orpheus Telos again.

"This is it!Megido!"he added as Orpheus Telos attacked the Shadow with Megido.

"Gaaah!Such bothersome prince!The dance isn't over yet!"the Shadow replied as it prepare another attack.

Suddenly,Kotomi interrupted and jump in between the both of them.

She begged Yosuke"Please,stop fighting!I...don't want you to get hurt because of me..."

"Huh,get out of the way!This is dangerous!"Yosuke replied,but she shake her head and stay put where she was.

"Such a rude interruption...die,imposter!"the Shadow said as she unleash Wind Of Elegance at Kotomi.

"Not a chance!"Yosuke replied as he throw Kotomi away from the tornado,but he got hit and then recovered with the help of "Spring Of Life".

"Ugh...why do you keep resisting my dear prince?The imposter hated you,and you still want to protect her?Unbeleivable..."the Shadow asked.

"She's right...please leave me Yosuke-kun...i don't deserve any of your kindness..."Kotomi added.

"I don't care a damn thing she said!I'll protect you,no matter what!"Yosuke cutted.

His words make Kotomi stand in shock,as tears start falling down from her eyes,she asked"Yosuke-kun...will you forgive me?"

"Hell yeah i do,the only thing you need to do is to accept your true feelings,with that i'm sure that someday...we can walk together from your loneliness..."Yosuke replied with a smile,he then hugged her which somehow make Sunohara jealous.

"Yeah yeah,kisses and you have time to do that,how about you defeat that ugly monster in front of you?"Sunohara sighed.

"Heh,you always ruined the mood..."Yosuke replied as he told Kotomi to stay back.

He then turned at the Shadow and said"Prepare to lose!"as he prepared his Tarot Card again.

"Go!Orpheus Telos!"he shouted as he summoned Orpheus Telos.

"Take this!Megido!"he followed with Orpheus Telos use Megido,which cause the Shadow to kneel in pain.

"What? Are you trying to make me mad? That's not how it's supposed to work... You supposed to dance me!"the Shadow shouted as it getting weaker.

"One more to go!"Yosuke replied as he prepare to attack again.

"Here goes!Persona!"he shouted as he summon Orpheus Telos again.

"Assault Dive!Go!"he added as Orpheus Telos smacked the Shadow,causing it to be weakened.

"It's weakening!Finish it off now!"Okazaki said to Yosuke.

"Hmph, looks like I had the wrong idea... You're no Prince... Die, you worthless commoners!"the Shadow shouted in rage.

"Not today!"Yosuke replied as he jumped to the Shadow.

"K.O!"He shouted as he directly smacked the Shadow head with his kunais.

"NO!I I was going to escape all of this..."the Shadow said as it fell to the ground,which marks the battle is over.

Suddenly,he felt something is changing.

He hear a voice rang on his head.

Orpheus Telos has learned a new ability.

Mighty Swing has replaced Assault Dive.

Black Viper has replaced Megido.

"Wowzers!It seems i getting stronger too!"he thought to himself as he see his friends are gathering around him.

"Nice one man!"Sunohara said to Yosuke.

"Yeah,you really beat it!I know you can do it!"Nagisa added.

Yosuke smiled and turned to Kotomi"You have to accept it,or it will attack us again."

"I know."she replied as she approach her Shadow.

"I want to ran away from my loneliness...and i even tried to use Yosuke-kun to make some friends for me...i'm such a terrible person...and i hate him because i jealous of his kind attitude and the ability to make friends...While i can only hide behind him..."she said to her Shadow.

"That is what i really felt,so you are ...it's no longer matters now!"she added.

"Why?"her Shadow asked.

"I always thought why i'm the one who is suffering?Why i was given the life i never wanted?Why do my prince didn't come to save me and take me to somewhere else?How pitiful of me...But,everyone...is very kind to me,even thought i'm only a selfish person."she explained.

She then take a deep breath and continue explaining"Even Yosuke-kun...who always been so kind to me,even we just met some time ago."

"And then?"her Shadow asked again.

"Even though at first i just want to use Yosuke-kun ignorance to save me,i just could not do it in the end...because i really want to form a real friendship with him and the others,a true bond that last Yosuke-kun?"she asked Yosuke.

"That's right..."Yosuke replied.

"Now,i want to live my new life with my true friends to the best,and i will reach out to them and their true you too...so let me take you along."she said to her Shadow.

Her Shadow then dropped a single tear as Kotomi offered a handshake.

"If you and i can't ran away from this loneliness,let's do it together with everyone,i knew that we can make it if we're all 're all fine now."she said to her Shadow as she helped her Shadow rise up.

Her Shadow then turned into a long haired woman who float in the face is covered by a silver mask,and she has a long black hair and wear a white one piece wears a white long sleeved glove and a white long boots.

"My name is Aurora-No-Miko,goddes of the morning now on,i will be your guiding light."the woman said to Kotomi before it transformed into a card.

Suddenly a voice rang on Yosuke's head.

The strength to face one true self has granted Kotomi Ichinose a new Persona,Auroroa...Arurora..Auroro...Au,meh whatever."

"Hahaha...i guess i just revealed all of my dark side huh...but,can i still be your friend?"she asked the group.

The team stare at each other and replied"Sure silly!"

"Don't worry,we will always be there for you ever felt lonely again,you could call us or me."Yosuke added.

Kotomi start to cry after hearing her friends word,she then hugged Yosuke and said"I...was always so jealous of you,thinking that you have i don't have anything...thinking that,i've always felt insecure and apathetic,so i always want to depend on you."

"Oi,it's okay,we are here for you."Sunohara try to comfort her.

"Even though we're friends...i treat you badly and act like a jerk...i don't know what to do without you..."she continue talking as she wipe her own tears.

"Hey,cheer up."Okazaki try to cheer her up too.

"I never noticed that you and everyone around me is always protecting me...i was scared of being hurt,so i just thinking to ran away..."she continue talking.

"That's why we are here,to comfort each other."Nagisa said with a smile.

"And we will protect you,just like we protect each one of us."Okazaki added.

"I...will protect everyone too,i will become stronger..."Kotomi replied.

"No,you're don't need to get stronger."Yosuke said to Kotomi.

"You're already stong,as you are."he explained and wipe her tears off.

Suddenly he hears a voice in his head.

Thou who has strengthen thou bond.

The bless of the Arcana shall been given.

Rise with thy new power.

Orpheus Telos now gain "Link Burst"

After a few minute,she stopped crying and make peace with everyone.

"Welp,because all the dramatic action for today is over,let's go home,i'm totally burned out."Sunohara suggested.

"Yeah,we should leave now."Yosuke and the other agreed to get home.

After a few minute of walking,they then found the entrance gate.

"Yeah!Let's go!"Sunohara shouted as he rushed to the gate.

But suddenly,the gate closed by make Sunohara slammed his face on the door.

"Ow,that sucks..."he said to himself as he stand up.

"Hey,what just happened?"Okazaki asked Yosuke.

"I...don't know..."Yosuke replied.

"Seekers of Answer...it seems you are the one who will spoiled my plans..."a voice rang behind the team.

"Hey,who is that?"Nagisa asked as the group turned to the voice.

A black shadow figure appeared behind them,it looked like a young teenager with a short hair.

"Wait,what!Who or what are you?"Okazaki asked.

"My identity is not important,what important is to destroy all of you before you spoiled my brilliant plan."the Shadow-Figure replied as he summoned a black katana from the Shadows.

"Guys,stay back!He might be dangerous!"Yosuke shouted,the other then take a step back.

"Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."the Shadow said.

"Eternity awaits."the Shadow added as he summoned a Tarot Card.

"I won't lose!Orpheus Telos!"Yosuke replied as he summoned his too.


	8. My Heart,Your Soul

Chapter 8:My Heart,Your Soul.

The battle began.

"Okay,let's try this one,Black Viper!"he shouted.

Orpheus Telos unleashed a massive purple energy at the Black Shadow,which cause an explosion that covered the area with fog.

"Hell yeah!"Yosuke said.

But,the Black Shadow appeared with no sign of damage.

"It is useless to resist..."he said to Yosuke.

"It's not working-what is this?"Yosuke thought to himself.

"All shall perish...come forth from my sea of memories,Trismegistus The Burning Messenger..."the black Shadow muttered to himself.

He then summoned a tarot card and break ,a giant black humanoid appeared,it has 2 wings on it's arm,and 2 on it's legs,it's head shaped like a beak and had a crystal.

"What the hell is that?Is that a Persona"Yosuke asked.

"Agidyne...perish..."the Shadow muttered.

Trismegistus unleashed Agidyne at Yosuke,which knocking him back.

"Damn it...you're pissing me off!"Yosuke shouted as Spring Of Life activated.

"If Black Viper didn't work,let's do a pyshical attack!"Yosuke thought to himself.

"Throwdown!Persona!"Yosuke shouted as he summoned Orpheus Telos again.

"Mighty Swing!"Yosuke commanded Orpheus Telos.

Orpheus Telos swinged it's harp at the Shadow,but it isn't very effective.

"Tch,it still alive..."he thought to himself.

"Why do you keep resisting?It is useless..."the Shadow asked.

"Shut the damn thing up!"Yosuke cut

"Fine...it will come eventually...Now,be gone!Vorpal Blade!"The Shadow shouted.

The Shadow summoned Trismegistus and unleashed thousand of little blades and throw it at Yosuke.

"Oh crap!"Yosuke shouted as he fell down.

"One more...Brave Blade."the Shadow said as he summoned Trismegistus then glide at Yosuke with it's wings.

"Damn it!"Yosuke shouted.

"No!I won't let you!"Kotomi said as she jumped in front of Yosuke.

"Out of the way!"Yosuke replied.

"No!I won't let you fight alone anymore,i will protect you!"she answered.

Before Trismegistus clashed with Kotomi,her Persona suddenly appeared and blocked the blade.

"Please!"Kotomi shouted at her Persona.

Aurora-No-Miko thrown Trismegistus back and spin her body elegantly then summoned a small tornado in front of her and throw it at Trismegistus,which knocking it back.

"Are you okay?"Kotomi asked Yosuke as she helped Yosuke stand up.

"Thanks,never been better."Yosuke replied.

"Hmm...it seems that the two of you is still resisting,neverthless it is still useless to fight me."the Shadow said to the team.

"If it is useless for one person,we will do it together!"Yosuke replied.

"He's right,i will never let him fight alone again."Kotomi added.

"Fufufu...show me what you got!"the Shadow shouted.

The battle then continue.

"So,do you know how to fight?"Yosuke asked.

"Eh...i still don't have any idea."Kotomi answered.

"Fine,just watch me okay!"Yosuke replied.

"If Mighty Swing and Black Viper didn't effective...i guess i must try out my new ability,the "Link Break".Oh well,here goes nothing!"he thought to himself.

"Here goes!Raaaaah!"Yosuke shouted as he break his Persona card and summoned Orpheus Telos.

"Link Break!"he added.

Orpheus Telos then emits a golden light around it's body.

Yosuke suddenly saw a card in his mind,the Magician Social Link. He then somehow summoned another card on his left side of his face,the same card that appeared in his mind and slide it to the front of his face,before it shattered into a million of glass pieces.

After he slided the card,Orpheus Telos changed colour from golden to green.

Yosuke then hear a voice in his mind.

Link Burst Activated.

Orpheus Telos properties has changed.

"Wait,what is this?"Yosuke asked in his mind via telephaty.

"This new ability,Link Break has changed the properties of your Persona. Do you want a tutorial?"the voice asked back.

"Sure,that will be handy."Yosuke replied.

"Link Break is a special ability that can only be used when you fight alongside with someone that made a Social Links with you and have a Persona. This ability will change Orpheus Telos skills,weakness,strength to the Persona of the person you used the Link Break ,when you used Link Break,your health will also be connected,so any damage you take will dealt to that person too vice versa. One more thing,you can only used the Magician Arcana for now,so used it carefully!"the voice explained.

"Super!Thanks!"Yosuke replied.

After Orpheus Telos changed colour,to Orpheus Magician,he regained his conciousness.

"Yosuke-kun...somehow i felt your heart..."Kotomi said to Yosuke.

"Me too...it seems this ability connected us together...all right let's try this!"Yosuke replied as he prepared his battle stance.

"Go!Garu!"he shouted as Orpheus Magician play it's harp and summoned a small tornado at the Shadow.

"Guuahhh!It seems you have exploited my weakness..."the Shadow muttered as he fell to the ground because of the tornado.

"Just as i thought...it weak against wind skills!One more time!"he shouted as he repeated his attack again.

"I am thou...Aurora!"Kotomi added as she summoned her Persona.

"Please!Garu!"she shouted as Aurora spin and use Garu at the Shadow.

"No way...you two can compete?"the Shadow asked.

"Let's end this!Persona!"Yosuke shouted as he summoned his Persona again.

"This is the end!Link Break Super Move:Wind Of Elegance!"Yosuke said as Orpheus Magician summoned 3 tornado that hit the Shadow one by one,which cause the Shadow to fall to his knees.

"Hmph...it seems i lost this battle..."the Shadow muttered.

"Tell me...who are you!"Yosuke asked.

"We will meet again...soon..."the Shadow replied as he dissolved into a dark fog and dissapeared.

"Tch...i guess we must find it out later..."Yosuke thought to himself before he turned to the team.

"Dude!You're awesome!"Sunohara said to Yosuke.

"You're too Kotomi-chan!"Nagisa added.

"Thanks...man,i'm beat!"Yosuke replied.

"Me too...i think i will take some sleep for a while..."Kotomi said before she fell unconcious.

"*Sigh*Man,i think she was completely exhausted for today...i think we should get home.I will be the one who take her home."Yosuke explained.

"Allright,see you tommorow...Oh crap!I forgot completely about the math test tommorow!"Sunohara shouted as he rushed back to the real world.

"Well,i guess we should get home too...bye."Okazaki said to Yosuke as he and Nagisa leaved.

Yosuke then carried Kotomi on his back and leaved the TV World then headed straight to her home.

6:30 PM,Kotomi's room.

After realizing Kotomi has waked up,Yosuke give her a glass of water and ask"Hey,are you feeling better now?"

"Yes,thank you..."Kotomi replied.

After moment of silence,she asked"Thank you for saving me..."

"No problem at all,besides that is what friends for right?"Yosuke replied.

"Yes...by the way,could you stay here for a while?Please?"she asked back.

"Man what should i do now?"Yosuke thought to himself.

Suddenly a voice rang on Yosuke head.

Thou who has been confused.

Shall hear the voices

Of thou inner heart

Now,pick your choice

What are you going to do?

A. Say Yes.

B. Swag Master,GO!

C. Leave.

"Sweet! I got the "Swag Master" option! Time to use what Yuu taught me about girls!"Yosuke grinned.

"All right...Here goes!Persona!"Yosuke thought to himself as he throw an orange glasses in the air, spin his body once, catch the glasses, and wear it with a cool expression.

"Of course...i will definetly stay...for you only."Yosuke said with a flat tone.

"Thanks...Hey,are you okay?Your voice is a little bit off there..."Kotomi asked curiously.

"I'm fine...what is more important are you right ,what do you want to talk about?"Yosuke asked while sitting next to her.

"Not much,i just want to have a friendly chat for a while."She replied.

"Oh...okay..."Yosuke said as the Swag Master effects ran off.

"So,do you like it here?"Kotomi asked.

"Yeah,this place is great."Yosuke answered.

"Okay...by the way,i have been thinking about this for a while...do you mind if i be your partner?I want to help you with your battle against those things."she asked.

"I don't know,it is dangerous and..."Yosuke replied.

"Please!Let me help you!"she cut.

"Well,if you insist...It is nice to meet you,partner!"Yosuke said.

"Thank you so much!I will do my best!"she replied.

They then shared a firm a voice rang on Yosuke's mind.

Kotomi Ichinose become your ,she will die for you.

"Wait,what?"Yosuke asked the voice.

"I mean,now she automaticly will take a blow/attack that should make you unconcious for you."the voice explained.

"Gee that so you,you annoying narrator!"Yosuke replied.

"I want a raise!"the narrator shouted before it leaved Yosuke's mind.

"By the way,i don't see your parents here,are they on a business trip or something?"Yosuke asked.

"My parents...they died."Kotomi replied with a sad tone.

"Sorry for asking that,it is a bad idea...do you felt lonely in this huge house?"Yosuke asked.

"Well...sometime i felt lonely,but i already get used to parents died when i still young,so it is okay..."Kotomi replied with a sad smile.

"Well you know...if you want...i could...because i..."Yosuke asked nervously while blushing.

"What are you trying to say Yosuke-kun?"she asked back.

"I just saying,i...i...i maybe not be able to fill your parents position in loving you,but i want to try my best...I want to be your boyfriend because...i...love...you..."Yosuke replied while getting more nervous.

Kotomi eyes widen in suprise,but she then smiled and said"Yes...I love you too..."

"So...starting tommorow,we are couple right?"Yosuke asked still unsure.

"Yes!I will be looking forward the days i'll spent with you and the others!"she replied.

"Okay...so i guess...catch you tommorow at lunchtime?Rooftop?"Yosuke asked.

"I will be there..."she answered.

"Bye..."Yosuke said while blushing and left her house.

After he left, a voice rang in his head.

I am thou,Thou am I.

Thou who create a genuine bond

The innermost power of the Magician Arcana has been released.

Orpheus Telos's "Link Break:Magician Arcana" has been reinforced.

Orpheus Magician has learned a new skills.

Garula has replaced Garu.

Cleave has been learned.

Sukujaja has been learned.

"Cool...my Persona has leveled up again!But it seems this will only works when i used Link Break only..."Yosuke thought to himself.

Suddenly, another flash of light appeared.

A small orb of light appeared and fell to Yosuke's hand,before dissapear to his heart.

"Hey,is this the Light Orb she was talking about?That means i have one now!Awesom!"Yosuke thought to himself.

He then stare at the sky and said"Well,tommorow is a brand new day!" before he walked back to his house.


	9. A Way Of Life

Chapter 9:A Way of Life

On his way back,Yosuke was daydreaming because he now become Kotomi's boyfriend.

"Dude...i wonder what my old friends will react to this?"Yosuke thought to himself.

"First,Chie"he said to himself.

"Hahahah!You got a girlfriend!Are you dreaming?You should get a steak to clear your senses!"Yosuke imagined Chie said to him.

"Nah...i think Yukiko's reaction will be better."Yosuke thought to himself.

"HAHAHAH!YOSUKE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!HAHAHAH!"He imagine Yukiko laughing in front of him.

"Well...next!Kanji!"Yosuke thought to himself.

"Ow senpai...that really hurts...how come you got a girlfriend?You are not manlier than me!"He imagine Kanji shouted at him.

"Damn it...how about Rise?"he thought to himself.

"Senpai...are you okay?Let me check your condition with Himiko...you might be confused or having a hallucination."he imagine Rise asked him.

"Geez...maybe Naoto reaction will be normal...hopefully..."he thought to himself again.

"A girlfriend?Hmm...i think this girl is kinda suspicious...let me investigate her okay?First is..."He imagine Naoto interogated him.

"Aw come on!It seems i must imagine Kuma's reaction."he thought to himself.

"Yosuke-kun got a girlfriend-kuma!This can't be-Kuma!Kuma Kuma Kuma Kuma Kuma!"he imagine Kuma rolling on the ground.

"Tch...i wonder how Yuu would react?"Yosuke said to himself.

"Good job when you're only a comic relief."he imagined Yuu is giving him a thumb up.

"At least his reaction is normal...oh well,time to head back."Yosuke thought to himself as he continue walking to his home.

When he got back he found that Okazaki and Nagisa are waiting in his room.

"Oh,what's up dude?What are you doin here?"Yosuke asked Okazaki.

"From now,Okazaki-san will stay in our house because there is a small problem...is it okay that he become your roomate Yosuke-kun?"Nagisa asked Yosuke.

"Sure!Welcome aboard man!"Yosuke said to Okazaki.

"Thanks...i will do my best not to becoma a burden to all of you."Okazaki replied.

"Okay,so i guess i will leave the both of you okay...Night."Nagisa said to the boys as she leave the room.

"Well,i guess it is time for us to go to sleep too."Yosuke said to Okazaki.

"Sure,but there is something i want to talk about..."Okazaki replied.

"Say it then."Yosuke said to Okazaki.

"I...just want to thank you for everything,it is because of you our friend is safe today...and thank you for saving the three of us back then."Okazaki explained.

"Not even a little problem to me.I just doing what is right, that's all."Yosuke smiled and replied.

"By the way,how about we hang out together sometime?I bet it will be fun."Okazaki asked Yosuke.

"Cool,let get some steak sometime."He replied as he shared a firm handshake with Okazaki.

Suddenly a voice rang on his head.

Thou who formed a bond.

Shall formed a Social Link

Of The Emperor Arcana

You Shall Be Blessed

By The Power Of Your Bonds

With Tomoya Okazaki,a boy that have a problem with his dad that you'll need to fix.

"What did you just say?"Yosuke asked the voice.

"Nothing..."the voice replied with a creepy tone.

"Oh well time to sleep."he thought to himself before going to sleep.

The next day,Early Morning,Classroom.

"Yo."Sunohara approached Yosuke seat.

"Sup dude,what is your business?"Yosuke asked back.

"Let's gather at the rooftop at lunchtime,we still need to talk about the you agree?"Sunohara suggested.

"Sure,let's meet up there."Yosuke agreed.

"Well...i got to go more thing...since tommorow is Saturday and we don't have school...i will go somewhere until Monday.I want to bring some good stuff for the team."Sunohara explained before he return to his seat.

"Good stuff? I wonder what it is..."Yosuke wonders.

The bell then rang,which means the class is now started.

Morning,Classroom.

"Everyone,now we will have the Math your pens and take the paper."the teacher said to the class.

"Oh crap! I forgot all about the test!"Yosuke thought to himself in fear.

Unfortunately,he could not even solve one question at all.

After the test.

"Ugh...unbeleivable..."Yosuke said to himself as he put his face on his desk.

"Dude...the test is so hard..."Sunohara agreed.

"Yeah..."Okazaki added.

Lunchtime.

Yosuke recalls that the got something important to then go to the rooftop.

When he reach the rooftop,he could found all the team members are there,including Kotomi.

"Shall we begin?"Yosuke asked the others.

The others then nod in agreement."First...is it okay if i ask you some question Kotomi?"asked Yosuke.

"Okay."Kotomi replied.

"So...i don't want you to recall anything bad but...did you remember anything about the kidnap or the culprit?"Yosuke asked.

"Sorry...but i didn't remember anything about the culprit...the only thing that i remembered is when i was heading home after we hang out together,i hear a boy voice that is calling me from next thing i know,i already got inside the castle."Kotomi explained.

"A boy voice huh...do you think the mysterious Shadow is connected to all of this?"Okazaki asked the group.

"Yeah...come to think of it...he really want to kill us so badly and he say something about a plan..."Nagisa replied.

"He must be connected to the Kidnapping and the Murders !He is the one!"Sunohara stated.

"So...what are you guys going to do?"Kotomi asked the group.

"I will solve the case and catch the bad i will get some real answer why is he doing this , besides the police can't do anything about this."Yosuke answered.

"But you guys could decide to join me or not...it is up to you."yosuke said to the group.

After a moment of silence,the group has decided.

"I'm in."Okazaki replied.

"I will not turn away!"Nagisa stated.

"I guess you didn't need to ask me again right?Count me in!"Sunohara smirked.

"Thanks...how about you?"Yosuke asked Kotomi.

"I want to help you too...I want to know why is he doing this to there is someone who want to kill me,i want to find out who he is.I won't run away anymore."Kotomi answered.

"Nice!Welcome aboard new member!"Yosuke greeted Kotomi.

"How about an introduction?"Okazaki suggested.

"Well okay...My name is Kotomi Ichinose from class Persona is is good with wind skills,supporting skills,and single target healing,it also strong against wind attacks but...it has a low physical power and weak against thunder skills...so i guess it will never learn any physical skills and thunder skills. I hope my power will become a great help for the all of you."Kotomi introduced herself.

"Can you use any weapon or know how to fight?"Nagisa asked.

"Well...i can use a cutlass because i learn fencing when i'm still young...but my cutlass broke because it is already old and rusty,i guess i will need to look for a new one."Kotomi replied.

"Heh no worries..."Sunohara smirked.

"How about we take a break for a while?I am still tired because yesterday. How about we meet up again at Monday?"Yosuke suggested.

"Sure."the group replied.

"By the way,i think we need a headquarter from now on."Sunohara suggested.

"That is genius Sunohara!I think we should use the Drama Club as a headquarter."Okazaki agreed.

"But...how should we arrange the meeting and activites?"Nagisa asked.

"I think we should meet at 3.30 o'clock since our school is out at 1.30,and we will head back at 6 if we don't go to the TV World the following agree?"Yosuke suggested.

"That is a great idea!We could have some free time and could go to the club at the same day!"Nagisa agreed.

"I think it's cool too,so met you at 4?"Sunohara asked the other.

"Yeah!"the other replied.

The lunch bell rang,which means they got to return to their following class.

After a few lesson.

After School,Classroom.

"So,it seems i got some free time...better used it for Social Links!"Yosuke thought to himself.

He then walked throught the school.

After a few minutes,he stop at the Student Council Room door because his phone rang.

"Hello?"Yosuke asked the person on the line after he take the call.

"This is Margaret,my boss says that if you decided to join the Student Council,you might found something 's all,bye."Margaret hung off.

"Well,i might not be as hard-ass as Yuu or Naoto but i guess it is worth a shot."Yosuke thought to himself before he enter the room.

"Oh Hanamura,are you interested in joining the Student Council?"A teacher asked.

"Sure,it's cool."Yosuke replied.

After he introduced himself,he then enters the meeting.

After a few minute,the meeting is then decided to leave.

Before he leave,a girl voice was calling for him"Hey,you are Hanamura-senpai from Class 3 right?"

"Of course,who are you?"Yosuke asked back and turned his body to the voice.

"My name is Tomoyo Sakagami from Class is nice to meet you Senpai."The girl who known as Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo has a long silver hair,silver eyes, and a little shorter than Yosuke,she then gave him a warm smile and traded a firm handshake.

"So,where are you heading?"Tomoyo asked.

"I'm going to the Drama Club Room?Where you will go?"Yosuke asked back.

"I'm heading home straight but is it possible that i ask you a favor?"She replied.

"What is it?"Yosuke asked.

"Well...how should i put this...i want to ask for your advice about something...and you look dependable...so,would you hang out with me Monday after school since we don't have any meeting?"Tomoyo asked back.

"Sure!That will be fun!"Yosuke replied.

"Thanks!Well,see you later."She said as she leaved Yosuke and headed home.

Suddenly,a voice rang on his head.

Thou who formed a bond.

Shall formed a Social Link

Of The Strength Arcana

You Shall Be Blessed

By The Power Of Your Bonds

With Tomoyo Sakagami,the student council member that will help you kicks Sunohara ass.

A card then appeared and dissapeared into Yosuke's heart.

"Sweet!Another one!"Yosuke thought to himself.

He then headed straight to the Drama Club.

"Sup' dude."Sunohara greeted him.

"Hey,i will go home early ,if you want go to the TV World today,do it without me."Sunohara explained before he leaved the room.

"Okay,what should we do?"Yosuke asked the others.

But the others can't answer because they don't have any idea.

"Well...since we don't where or when a person will be trapped in the TV World,anyone has a solution?"Okazaki asked.

"The person will appear in the Mid-Night Channel and to find the person...i think i could get some help from my old friend."Yosuke explained.

"Okay...so,what should we do for now?"Nagisa asked.

"Since today is friday,anyone want to go to the Strip Mall?"Kotomi suggested.

"Sure,that will be fun!"Yosuke agreed,followed by the other two.

They then decided to hang out in the Strip Mall,somehow Yosuke felt that his bond is getting stronger.

Night,Yosuke's room.

"Well...it's time to sleep!"Yosuke thought to himself.

3 days later,Monday.

Morning,Classroom.

"Sup dude!"Sunohara said to Yosuke.

"Oh hey,you look so happened?"Yosuke asked.

"Come to the Drama Club after school okay!"Sunohara replied before he return to his seat.

"Sure...whatever."Yosuke sighed.

He then remember that he have an appointment today.

A few minutes later.

Lunchtime,Class 2 Hallway.

"Hey."Yosuke said to Tomoyo.

"Oh,you made it."She replied.

"Of course i made it...so what is it?"Yosuke asked.

"Well...what do you prefer?Tomboyish girl or feminime girl?"she asked.

"Wow...that was frontal,Why do you ask me that?"Yosuke replied.

"Please don't take this the wrong way,i just want to know."she said.

After Yosuke thought about it,he answered"I like both of them."

"Really?Thank you so much!"she replied.

"Glad i could help."Yosuke smiled.

"Hey,i think we should hang out together sometime,i might have other questions for you."she suggested.

"Sure,that would be fun."Yosuke replied.

After talking with Tomoyo for a while,he then return to class.

Afterschool,Drama Club Room.

"Where have you been?"Okazaki greeted him.

"Hey,guys!I've got something important to tell you!"Sunohara trying to get everyone attention.

Everyone then gathered around Sunohara in confusion.

"So,i realize when we fought,our weapon isn't effective enough so i take some few stuff drom my parents antique store."Sunohara explained.

"Such as?"Okazaki asked.

"Such as an imitation battle axe,spear,katana,and a cutlass too."Okazaki replied as he take some weapons from his backpack.

"Cool!I bet it will help us during battles more!"Yosuke said.

"So,what do you guys will pick?I'll go with the axe because i love smashing!"Sunohara asked while he picked up the axe.

"I'll go with the spear."Okazaki picked the spear.

"I will use the cutlass."Kotomi quickly take the cutlass.

"I guess that leave me with the katana.I hope this is not too heavy..."Nagisa took the katana.

"Allright,since we already prepared,i'm itchin for action now!Let's go!"Sunohara suggested.

"Sure!It will be a perfect opportunity for us to train,especially for Kotomi."Yosuke agrees.

After they all agree,they decided to head to the TV World from the TV.

"Well,here goes!"Yosuke said as he lift his hands to the TV.

Suddenly,a teacher came in to the room,he was quite shocked seeing some teenager with some sharp stuff.

"What are you guys doing?"The teacher asked.

"Err...we having a club activity."Okazaki make an excuse.

"Okay...so what with the sharp stuff?"the teacher asked.

"It's for the property!Yes,we need to use it for the next Drama or whatever...Besides,we all like sharp stuffs don't we?Ahaha...hahaha..haha..."Yosuke try to make an excuse.

"Dude!Your excuse sucks!"Sunohara whispered.

"Err okay if you say so...but be careful okay..."The teacher replied as he leave the room.

"Phew...that was a close one..."Nagisa sighed.

"Let's go now before anyone else interfere!"Sunohara suggested.

"All right,let's do this!"Yosuke shouted before he and the other enter the TV World.


	10. The Mysterious Tower

Chapter 10:The Mysterious Tower.

After the group entered the TV World they decided to make a strategy for their investigation.

"Okay,before we leave,i think i should set up a new rules here."Yosuke said.

"Like what?"Okazaki asked.

"First,since our number is 5,i think we should enter battle with 4 person only including me and 1 for backup."Yosuke explained.

"Sounds good to me."Nagisa replied.

"Okay,so who will you pick?"Kotomi asked.

He first confront Kotomi.

"Do you want me to come with you?"Kotomi asked.

"Yes."Yosuke asnwered.

"I will try to meet you expectation."Kotomi replied.

He then walked to Okazaki.

"You need anything from me?"Okazaki asked.

"I want you to join me."Yosuke replied.

"Heh,let's get going."Okazaki smiled.

He then walked to Sunohara.

"You know you need my help."Sunohara stated.

"Come."Yosuke said.

"All right,let's do this!"Sunohara grinned.

They then go to the deeper part of the TV World School and found another portal.

"Where do you think this one will lead?"Nagisa asked.

"I don't know...but i will enter this."Yosuke replied.

The group then entered the portal and found themself in a room with a door in front of them.

"Where are we?"Sunohara asked.

"I don't know,but i got a hunch we will found out soon..."Okazaki replied.

"Okay,let's investigate this building!"Yosuke said as the group as they entered the first door.

?,1F

After they walked for a while,they found 4 Shadow.

"Let's attack first!"Yosuke said as he approach the Shadow.

The battle begin.

Soundtrack on Yosuke's headphone:Mass Destruction.

Enemy:Toy Soldier,Toy Knight,Toy Gigas,Toy Tank.

Team:Yosuke Hanamura,Kotomi Ichinose,Tomoya Okazaki,Youhei Sunohara.

"I'll attack first!"Yosuke shouted as he summon a Tarot Card.

"Throwdown!Raaaah!"he shouted as he summoned Orpheus Telos.

"Mighty Swing!Beat it!"he added as Orpheus Telos use Mighty Swing at the Toy Gigas

The Toy Gigas got hurt,but it get back up again.

"Damn...somebody else turn!"Yosuke said as he unable to finish the enemy.

"My turn!"Kotomi said as she stare at the Toy Gigas

"Gotta be brave now..."she muttered as she summoned a Tarot Card.

"Hear me!Persona!"she shouted as she spin elegantly and break the card with her cutlass.

"Here!Garu!"she followed with Aurora-No-Miko unleashed a small Tornado on the Toy Gigas,destroying it.

"Nice one my girl!"Yosuke cheered.

"Hehe...thanks..."Kotomi blushed.

"Let's do this!"Okazaki shouted as he approach the Toy Knight.

"K.O!"He said as he tusked his spear at the Toy Knight.

"Damn...i couldn't finish it off..."he said as he failed to finish the enemy.

"Here i go!"Sunohara shouted as he prepared to attack.

"Hyah!"he shouted as he swing his axe vertically at the Toy Knight.

"Take that!"he followed the attack with a horizontal jumping slash.

"Goal!"he shouted as he do another vertical swing with his axe,destroying the Toy Knight.

"You're better than i thought!"Okazaki cheered him.

"Allright!"Sunohara said as he prepared for one more attack.

"Hah!"he shouted as he swing his axe at the Toy Soldier,causing to fell down.

The Toy Soldier is too tired to get up,but the Toy Tank prepared to attack.

The Tank Toy unleashed Cleave at Yosuke.

"Gaaah!I still not finished yet!"he said after he take the damage and recovered slightly with his Spring Of Life.

"Here goes!Persona!"Yosuke shouted while summoning his Persona.

"Go!Black Viper!"he said as Orpheus Telos unleashed Black Viper at the Toy Tank,which heavily damaged it.

"Let me help you!"Kotomi said as she summon a Tarot Card.

"I summon thee...here!"Kotomi shouted as she summon her Persona.

"Hang in there!Dia!"she followed as Aurora-No-Miko unleashed a green light at Yosuke which recovers his health.

"Thanks!You are really dependable!"Yosuke thanked her.

"My turn...let's finish this!"Okazaki said.

"Hap!Hyah!"he shouted as he tusked his spear 2 times at the Toy Tank.

"Take this!"he added with a spinning attack.

"Enough!"he finished it with a jumping impale at the Toy Tank,destroying it.

The Toy Soldier got up again and prepared to attack.

It unleashed a Slash attack at Sunohara with it's sword,but Sunohara managed to evade it.

"Too slow!"Sunohara shouted as the Toy Soldier lose balance.

The team then regroup and stand in the front of the last Shadow.

"Here's the chance!Let's get em!"Sunohara prompting an All-Out-Attack.

"Let's go!"Yosuke commanded the team to attack.

"Understood!"Okazaki said as the group prepared for an All-Out-Attack.

"We can't lose here!"Kotomi shouted during the All-Out-Attack.

After they done the All-Out-Attack,the Shadow is still alive but it's already dying.

"Time to finish this!"Sunohara shouted.

"Take that!"Sunohara shouted as he do a jumping horizontal slash with his axe,destroying the Shadow completly.

"Not bad huh?"Sunohara said as raise his hand to the air for his winning pose.

The battle ended.

"Wow Sunohara-san,you're so amazing!"Nagisa cheered him.

"Yeah,what happened to you today?Did you got kissed by a beautiful girl?"Okazaki asked him.

"Of course not!Just like i said,i'm itchin for action today!"Sunohara explained.

"Well,let's move on!"Yosuke said to the group.

After a few more minutes walking,the found a stair.

"Should we climb it?"Kotomi asked.

"Yeah...i want to know where this stair lead to..."Yosuke replied.

The group then advanced to the next floor.

?,2F

"Hey...can i ask you something?"Okazaki whispered.

"What is it?"Yosuke asked.

"Dude,i hear that you said "My Girl" at Kotomi back then...are you guys dating?"Okazaki whispered.

"That was straightforward...how did you came with that conclusion?"Yosuke replied nervously.

"My instinct told me that,am i right or wrong?"Okazaki replied.

"Well...you're right...i ask her out after we saved her and she accepted me...but could you keep this a secret,especially to that idiot Sunohara...please?"Yosuke explained.

"Of course,i got your back!Don't worry pal,i support your relationship!"Okazaki said to Yosuke.

Suddenly,a voice rang on Yosuke's head.

Thou who has strengthen thou bond.

The bless of the Arcana shall been given.

Rise with thy new power.

Orpheus Telos now gain "Spell Master"

"Wowzers!I have gain a new ability!This one will make me to use less energy when i use magic skills!"Yosuke thought to himself.

"Let's talk about it later okay...we got to move on."Okazaki said to Yosuke.

They then soon discovered another stair and advanced to the next floor.

A few minutes later.

?,10F

"Dude,this floor seems diffrent..."Sunohara said to Yosuke.

"Yeah...hey,is that?"Yosuke replied and pointed to a Black Shadow that are running away from them.

"That's him!Get back here!"Okazaki shouted at the Shadow,but the Shadow ran away.

"Let's get him!"Yosuke said.

The group then go after The Shadow,but they stopped when they found three strong Shadow in front of them.

"Tch,how annoying!"Sunohara shouted.

"It seems we need to defeat them to get through...are you ready guys?"Nagisa said.

"READY!"The others shouted.

"Let's finish this quickly!"Yosuke shouted.

"Yeah!Together!"Kotomi added.

The battle started.

Soundtrack on Yosuke's headphone:Time To Make History.

Enemy:3x Toy Gigas.

Team:Yosuke Hanamura,Kotomi Ichinose,Tomoya Okazaki,Youhei Sunohara.

"I'll move in first!"Yosuke shouted as he make his first move.

"Let's do this!Orpheus Telos!"Yosuke said as he summoned Orpheus Telos.

"Blast Off!Black Viper!"Yosuke commanded Orpheus Telos to unleashed Black Viper at the Toy Gigas,destroying it.

"Just as i thought...this Shadow is strong against pyshical attacks!Use more magic skills!"Yosuke informs the group.

"Got it!"Kotomi replied.

"I...cannot...lose!Please!"Kotomi shouted as she summoned her Persona.

"Garu!How's that?"Kotomi said as Aurora-No-Miko unleashed Garu at the another Gigas,but it missed.

"Sorry,i failed to finish it off..."She said to the group.

"My turn."Okazaki said.

"Hah!"Okazaki swing his spear at the Gigas,but his attack is blocked by a glass shield that appeared in front of it.

"Pierce Attacks aren't working..."Okazaki said to the group.

"Time to shine!"Sunohara shouted as he prepare to attack.

"Hyah!"Sunohara do a jumping horizontal slash with his axe,but it's blocked too by a glass shield that appear again.

"Forget using Strike Attacks!"Sunohara shouted.

The secong Gigas prepared to attack.

The Secong Gigas unleashed "Sonic Punch"at Okazaki.

"Guahh...i still can fight!"Okazaki said after he take the damage.

The Third Gigas unleashed "Strike Attack" at Yosuke,but he manage to avoid it.

"Haha!You're too slow!"Yosule said as the Third Gigas fell to the ground.

"This is it!"Yosuke said as he prepared to attack.

"Here goes!Persona!"he shouted as he summoned Orpheus Telos.

"Time to get serious!Link Burst!"he said as he summoned the Magician Arcana card on his left side and swipe it to the front of his face.

Orpheus Telos then changed colour and attribute.

"Beat it!Garula!"Yosuke shouted as Orpheus Magician use Garula at the other Shadow,knocking it down.

"It seems that it weak to Wind skills...better remember that."Yosuke thought to himself as the group gathered.

"The enemy is down!Let's move in!"Kotomi prompted an All-Out-Attack.

"Let's go everyone!"Yosuke decided to attack.

"GO!NOW!"Okazaki shouted as they prepared for the attack.

"You are history!"Sunohara shouted during the All-Out-Attack.

After the attack,the Second and the Thrid Gigas was destroyed completely.

"Did you see that Narukami?"Yosuke said as he fix his headphone for his winning pose.

The battle ended.

"Where did he go?"Yosuke asked the group.

"I think he got into the deeper we go after him?"Nagisa asked.

"Man...i feel spent..."Sunohara grunted.

"Yeah...me too..."Kotomi added.

"So,what is your call?"Okazaki asked.

"Let's go back for now...i think we had enough for today..."Yosuke replied.

The group then got back to the Real World.

Drama Club Room.

After saying goodbye to each other,they decided to head back.

School Gate,Afternoon.

"Umm...Yosuke-kun,can i ask you a favor?"Kotomi asked Yosuke.

"Sure,what is it?"Yosuke asked back.

"Would you...come to my house tonight?I want to spend my time with you."Kotomi asked Yosuke out while blushing.

"Ye-yeah!That will be...good!"Yosuke answered nervously.

"Okay...shall we go now?"Kotomi suggested.

They then leave the school and go directly to Kotomi's house.

Hours pass by with an akward silence with them only staring at each other.

"Umm...what are we doing?"Yosuke blushed.

"I don't know...but i feel so warm being with you Yosuke-kun...and i want to protect you...from anyone or anything in this world..."Kotomi explained.

"Whoa!Wait a second...you're not that Yandere-type girlfriend are you?"Yosuke asked as he ruined the mood.

"Of course not!I...just want to say...that my life is belong to you now and for you only i'll life..."Kotomi replied nervously.

"Gee...i don't know what to say..."Yosuke turned his face away.

"Then don't say anything...just please hold my hand tonight."Kotomi explained.

Yosuke then grabbed Kotomi's hand nervously.

He thought"Dude...this is awesome!"

"Umm...are you thirsty?"Kotomi asked him.

"Yeah...do you have anything to drink?"Yosuke asked.

"Well,i have this mysterious drink that i received from my parents friend a few days ago...but i forget about what they say...something about an experiment..."Kotomi showed Yosuke the mysterious drink.

"Okay,sounds good to me!"Yosuke replied as he quickly drink it.

"Ahh wait!I remember now!It is the new "12 hour energy drink"!And it have high dose of cocain!"Kotomi interrupted,but it is already too late.

"Dude...everything is so wicked...am i high?Cause i see many vortex,flowers,and flying TV in this room...hello Kanji,how do you feel today?Geez Chie!Stop putting shaved steak in my *munch* *munch* *snore*"Yosuke replied unconciously.

"Oh no!This is bad,really bad..."Kotomi said to herself.


End file.
